Not for Kids
by Kyuminjoong
Summary: Chapter 6: "Kalau kau sampai punya pacar sepertinya, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menentangnya."-Kyuhyun to Siwon. [WonKyu]. Genderswitch. DLDR. RnR. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**KYUHYUN'S POV**

Di hari yang cerah dimana burung-burung sedang bersiul dengan riang dan langit biru tampak begitu indah, aku, Cho Kyuhyun, lebih memilih menghabiskan waktuku di depan televisi dan menatap suami masa depanku dari pada menikmati hari indah ini di luar sana. :B

"Kyaaaaaaaa~~! Donghae _Oppa_ _saranghae_~!"

_Aigoo_~ Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa di dunia ini ada _namja_ setampan dia? Yang punya senyum semanis miliknya dan juga bibir tipis yang mampu mengucapkan ribuan kalimat romantis. Aku bahkan rela jadi pembantu di rumahnya asal bisa bertemu dan menatapnya setiap hari.

_**Pletak**_

Ya Tuhan, demi semua kaset _game_ yang menumpuk di kamarku, siapa manusia kurang ajar yang baru saja memukul kepalaku!? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku benar-benar butuh konsentrasi saat ini. _Omoya_~ Donghae _Oppa_-ku yang tampan tidak akan rela aku melewatkan wajahnya meski hanya sedetik.

"_Appa_~! _Jinjja appeuda_!"

Cih. Lagi-lagi pria tua yang tidak bisa melihat anaknya sendiri bahagia. Aku mendelik padanya, tapi pria tua ini malah balas memelototiku dengan matanya yang tidak seberapa lebar.

"_Aigoo_~ Sudah berapa kali ku bilang, jangan berteriak di dalam rumah! Apa kau mau membuatku tuli!?"

"Kalau begitu tutup saja telinga _Appa_ dengan ini."

"_Hya_!"

Tuh kan. Apa maunya sebenarnya? Aku sudah berbaik hati memberinya sekotak penuh kapas untuk menyumpal lubang telinganya, tapi dia malah meneriakiku. -_-"

"_Mwo_~?"

"_Aish_. _Jinjja_. _Aigoo-aigoo_! Kepalaku sakit."

Dan begitulah, pria tua cerewet yang sayangnya adalah ayahku itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku sambil memegangi kepalanya. Aku yakin dia hanya pura-pura. _Dwaesseo_! Donghae _Oppa_-ku yang malang, maaf aku mengabaikanmu, sudah sampai dimana tadi? _Omo_! Apa dia baru saja mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku? Kyaaaaaaaaa~! (Sebenarnya Donghae hanya mengedipkan matanya ke arah kamera. Apa peduliku? Sama saja, kan? :p)

"Donghae _Oppaaaaa_~!"

"_Hya_! Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku membakar dan mengubur semua kaset _game_mu!"

_ANDWAE_! Ku rasa kali ini aku harus mengalah pada pria tua yang baru saja berteriak dari arah dapur. Mana boleh aku membiarkan anak-anakku dianiaya?!

_Aish_. Beginilah hidupku, berjuang menghadapi _ogre_ tua super galak yang selalu menganggu saat-saat istimewaku dengan suami masa depanku.

Namaku Cho Kyuhyun, umurku 16 tahun. Cita-citaku? Tentu saja menjadi istri Donghae _Oppa_! 3

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Ini hari lainnya dalam kehidupan Kyuhyun yang seolah hanya berisi Donghae dan kaset-kaset _game_nya. Tepatnya di suatu pagi dimana semua orang kembali sibuk bekerja setelah menikmati libur di akhir pekan. Nyonya Cho yang masih cantik di usianya yang sudah hampir kepala empat membuka pintu rumahnya saat mendengar suara bel, kemudian pemandangan indah—ahem—maksudku wajah seorang pemuda tampan menyambutnya.

"_Eoh_? Siwon-ah? Menjemput Kyuhyun?" Nyonya Cho bertanya, seolah kegiatan menjemput Kyuhyun di pagi hari adalah sebuah rutinitas yang biasa dilakukan _namja_ bermarga Choi di depannya—sebenarnya memang begitu sih.

"_Ne_. Apa dia sudah bangun?"

"_Aish_. Anak itu mungkin baru selesai mandi. Masuklah, lebih baik kau ikut sarapan dulu bersama kami," ujar Nyonya Cho seraya menarik tangan sang _namja_ muda menuju dapur rumahnya—dimana suaminya sedang membaca koran sambil memakan sarapannya.

Dan itu tadi Choi Siwon, _namja_ tampan nyaris sempurna yang anehnya adalah sahabat sejak kecil Kyuhyun. Dilihat dari manapun keduanya benar-benar tidak cocok dan berbanding terbalik. Kalau Siwon selalu bersikap tenang dan hampir tidak pernah terlibat masalah, Kyuhyun justru hampir setiap hari terlibat masalah karena mulutnya yang tajam dan tingkahnya yang sedikit urakan.

"_Eomma_~! Kenapa tidak membangunkanku!? Aku bisa terlambat kalau begini! _Aish_. Aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menyisir rambutku!" seru Kyuhyun saat menuruni anak tangga dari lantai dua rumahnya sambil sibuk merapikan seragamnya.

Benar, kan? Mereka **sangat** berbeda.

Sepasang orang tua dan seorang namja tampan yang memperhatikannya dari meja makan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ manis tapi sedikit urakan itu berhenti berlari saat melihat sahabatnya, kemudian senyum tiga jari dengan segera terkembang di wajahnya. "_Eoh_? Siwon-ah? Ah~ _jeongmal_ _dahaengida_. _Kajja_. Kau kemari untuk menjemputku, kan?"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Kyuhyun menarik tangan Siwon hingga _namja_ itu terpaksa bangkit dari bangkunya. Tak peduli saat itu Siwon baru saja akan menggigit roti panggang di tangannya yang baru habis setengah.

"_Hya_! Dia belum menghabiskan sarapannya!" Sang ayah lagi-lagi berteriak, benar-benar gemas melihat kelakukan anak semata wayangnya.

"_Aish_. Kalau begitu makan saja di jalan," ujar Kyuhyun benar-benar tak peduli dan tetap menarik tangan sahabatnya menuju ke pintu. _Eomma_ Kyuhyun terpaksa ikut berlari demi menyerahkan kotak bekal yang sudah disiapkannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"_Ahjussi_, _Ahjumma_, kami pergi dulu." Siwon masih menyempatkan diri berpamitan pada kedua orang tua Kyuhyun yang sudah dianggapnya seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" seru _Eomma_ Kyuhyun, kemudian kembali menemani suaminya di meja makan. Sepasang orang tua yang tertinggal di meja makan kini menghela napas mereka. Entah sampai kapan Kyuhyun akan bersikap seperti ini, sungguh membuat hati mereka cemas. Anak mereka itu, seolah tak pernah bertambah dewasa, hanya tubuhnya saja yang bertambah tinggi.

"_Aigoo_~ Aku heran, kenapa anak itu bisa tahan dengan kelakukan anakmu," ujar Tuan Cho, kemudian memakan rotinya. Tak menyadari sang istri mendelik ke arahnya sebelum kemudian memukul kepalanya cukup keras.

"Memangnya dia bukan anakmu?!"

**[Jawoon High School, Parking Lot]**

"_Yeogi_!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja turun dari motor _sport_ berwarna merah super keren milik Siwon dengan segera menyerahkan helm yang di pakainya pada si pemilik helm.

"_Jamkanman_!" Kyuhyun berniat pergi begitu saja kalau Siwon tidak menghentikannya. Tapi karena Siwon melakukannya, maka Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap sahabat setianya itu.

_**Deg**_

Kyuhyun hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya yang berniat melompat keluar dari tempatnya saat Siwon tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya dan mengusap helaian rambutnya dengan lembut—sebenarnya merapikan rambutnya yang belum sempat disisir pagi ini.

_**Plak**_

Dan Siwon tak habis pikir kenapa tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun memukul tangannya.

"_Hya_! _Mwoga munje ya (what's your problem)_!? Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku sudah berbaik hati merapikan benda di kepalamu yang mirip rambut singa!"

Kyuhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang demi apapun sama sekali tidak sedang gatal saat itu. "_Gomawo_."

Itu kata terkahir yang di ucapkannya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih mengusap tangannya. Satu hal yang perlu kalian tahu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah memukul dengan 'sedikit' tenaga.

"_Aish_. Bocah itu benar-benar..."

**[Jawoon High School, 1st Grade B-Class]**

Senyum lebar menghiasi wajah Kyuhyun yang baru sampai di kelasnya, tangannya melambai segera setelah dia meneriakan nama satu lagi sahabatnya. "Eunhyuk-ah~!"

Lee Eunhyuk, gadis manis lainnya, teman seperjuangan Kyuhyun—satu lagi gadis yang tergila-gila pada seorang penyanyi muda bernama Lee Donghae. "_Hyayaya_, coba lihat apa yang ku punya."

Dan Kyuhyun tak bisa menahan matanya untuk tidak terbuka lebar saat melihat apa yang keluar dari dalam laci meja Eunhyuk. Sebuah majalah _fashion_ terkenal yang terbit setiap sebulan sekali. Tapi bukan itu poin pentingnya, yang membuatnya tidak biasa adalah...fakta bahwa Lee Donghae adalah model untuk pakaian mereka bulan ini.

"_Omo_?! _Elle_?! _Hya_! Setengah isi dari edisi bulan ini adalah foto Donghae _Oppa_ kan?!"

"_Ne_~!"

"Kyaaaaaaa~! _Omoya_, Eunhyuk-ah! Kau tidak akan menikmati foto-foto itu sendirian kan?"

"_Geureom_~!"

"Kyaaaaaa~! Kau memang yang terbaik, Hyukie~!"

"_**Hya**_**."**

Krik krik krik~

Kedua yeoja yang mulai tenggelam dalam histeria yang mereka buat sendiri mendadak bungkam saat suara berat seorang _namja_ mampir di telinga mereka. Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Siwon yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "_Mwoya_?" yeoja manis itu bertanya dengan nada malas.

Siwon tak terlalu peduli dengan sikap Kyuhyun dan meletakkan begitu saja kotak makanan yang dibungkus kain berwarna biru di meja Kyuhyun—letaknya persis di sebelah meja Eunhyuk. "Kau lupa membawanya. Dasar bodoh."

"Tsk. _Ne~_. _Gomawo~_. Sudah sana pergi!"

Siwon membalikkan badannya dengan sedikit menahan kesal. Tidak, dia tidak marah sama sekali, hanya sedikit kesal, sebenarnya sudah sangat terbiasa menghadapi sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. "Cih. Masih saja tertarik dengan _namja_ yang bangga dijuluki ikan."

Sebenarnya Siwon mengatakannya cukup pelan, tapi sepertinya telinga Kyuhyun memang sangat sensitif kalau menyangkut idola yang dia puja setengah mati. "Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar menakutkan, membuat Siwon menghentikan langkahnya seketika karena dia tahu Kyuhyun berbicara padanya.

"_Aniya_."

"_Aish_. Kau kira aku tidak dengar? Kau mengejek Donghae _Oppa_! Dasar kuda jelek!"

Dan tanpa ampun Kyuhyun mulai memukuli lengan kekar Siwon. "_Mwoya_? Bukannya kau sendiri juga sering memanggilnya _fishy_? Kau pikir apa artinya hah? Bau amis! Apalagi yang baunya amis selain ikan? Telur busuk?" ujar Siwon seolah menantang. Kyuhyun mendelik tajam ke arahnya, dan detik itu juga Siwon menyesali ucapannya.

Semua orang di ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap Siwon dengan pandangan prihatin saat Kyuhyun mulai menarik dan mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar. "Cepat minta maaf sebelum aku merontokkan semua rambutmu!"

"_Aish_. _Sirheo_!"

Dengan satu hentakan Siwon berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Kyuhyun dari kepalanya, dan tanpa membuang waktu _namja_ itu pun melarikan diri sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan semua rambutnya.

"_Hya_! _Aish. Geu ja siki jinjja (That punk is really)_!"

Eunhyuk hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya saat Kyuhyun sibuk meneriaki Siwon yang berhasil melarikan diri. "_Aigoo_~ _Hya_, apa kau tidak bosan terus mencari masalah dengannya? Aku bingung, kenapa Siwonie bisa tahan terus disiksa olehmu."

**[Jawoon High School, 2nd Grade A-Class]**

Siwon masuk ke kelasnya dengan keadaan berantakan. Kau tak akan pernah melihat rambut yang bisa lebih kusut dari rambutnya saat ini. Oh, jangan khawatir, dia tetap terlihat tampan bahkan dengan rambut yang tidak karuan.

"Hmppfft— _Hya_, ada apa dengan rambutmu?" Seseorang bernama Shindong yang duduk di belakang Siwon menyambut kawannya dengan tawa tertahan begitu si kawan meletakan—atau membanting—tasnya ke atas mejanya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Kenapa lagi, pasti Kyuhyun yang membuatnya jadi begini. Iya kan?" Kali ini seorang _namja_ berwajah cantik yang duduk tepat di samping Siwon ikut berbicara. Siwon mengangguk singkat pada _namja_ cantik bernama Heechul itu.

"_Aish_. _Yeoja_ itu benar-benar menyeramkan. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan berani mendekatinya," ujar Shindong.

"_Hya_, dia tidak semenyeramkan itu bodoh!"

Dan tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Siwon masih saja membela Kyuhyun yang selalu membuatnya repot dan berantakan.

**[Jawoon High School, Parking Lot]**

Siwon melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, sudah lima menit dia menunggu Kyuhyun di atas motornya. Satu kalimat yang muncul di kepalanya saat ini adalah: 'Para _yeoja_ selalu butuh waktu lebih untuk mengobrol dan berdandan'. _Well_, untuk urusan berdandan memang bukan tipe Kyuhyun, tapi yang satu lagi, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut Lee Donghae, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh mengobrol sampai mulutnya berbusa.

Siwon tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum membaca pikirannya sendiri. Dan senyumnya semakin lebar saat melihat sosok Kyuhyun akhirnya muncul di koridor, berjalan berdampingan bersama Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencoba mencari asal suara. Kemudian matanya menangkap sosok Siwon yang melambaikan tangan dari atas motor _sport_ mahalnya. Sedikit berlari Kyuhyun menghampiri _namja_ tampan itu.

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan. Oh! Kalau _Appa_ atau _Eomma_ bertanya padamu, bilang saja aku sedang belajar bersama di rumah Hyukie. _Arachi_?" ujar Kyuhyun begitu dirinya berada tepat di depan Siwon. Wajahnya terlihat sangat manis dengan senyuman yang terkembang, kebiasaan seorang Cho Kyuhyun saat sedang 'merayu'.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Dan dalam sekejap Kyuhyun mengubah ekspresi wajahnya, kini terlihat 'galak' tanpa senyuman dan dengan mata memandang tajam. "Bukan urusanmu. Lakukan saja apa yang ku suruh. _Arachi-arachi-arachi_?" Kyuhyun kembali berubah manis di akhir, jari telunjuknya terulur kemudian melakukan gerakan menggaruk di bawah dagu Siwon—persis seperti yang orang lakukan pada seekor kucing peliharaan.

"_Aish_. _Aro_!" Siwon menepis tangan Kyuhyun agar menjauhkan jarinya. Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya pura-pura sedih, sebelum kembali memasang wajah senang dan menepuk kepala Siwon.

"Anak pintar. Pai pai!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali sebelum meninggalkan Siwon dan kembali pada Eunhyuk. Sementara Siwon hanya bisa memandangi kedua _yeoja_ itu meninggalkan gerbang sekolah bersama dan pergi entah kemana.

"Pai pai? _It should be 'bye bye'_. _Aigoo_~ _Jeongmal paboya_."

**[In Front of CD & Cassette Store, COEX Mall, Seoul]**

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun berdiri di dalam barisan panjang di depan sebuah toko kaset, hingga akhirnya dia berada di bagian terdepan barisan, kini berhadapan dengan sang penjaga toko. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, akhirnya gilirannya tiba. Kyuhyun menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won pada pria paruh baya di depannya, kemudian mendapatkan satu buah CD dan poster yang digulung rapi. Ya, tentu saja itu CD terbaru Lee Donghae.

"Namamu?"

"Cho Kyuhyun."

"Tanggal lahir?"

"3 Februari."

"Nomor telponmu?"

"+82..."

Pria itu menyerahkan selembar kupon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menerimanya dengan senang hati kemudian berlalu pergi, menyusul Eunhyuk yang sudah lebih dulu keluar dan menunggunya di depan toko. Segera setelah bertemu kedua yeoja itu memekik tertahan dan bahkan melompat kecil bersama.

"Kali ini, aku yakin aku akan mendapatkan tiketnya!" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan terkepal di depan wajahnya sendiri. Eunhyuk mengangguk setuju.

"_Nado_! Aku bahkan membeli lima CD sekaligus demi satu tiket itu saja!" balas Eunhyuk seraya memamerkan lima CD di tangan kirinya. Kyuhyun merengut kesal, matanya memandang iri pada Eunhyuk.

"Kalau bisa aku rela membela seluruh CD Donghae _Oppa_ yang ada di toko itu! Tapi aku tidak punya cukup uang," ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan.

Eunhyuk menepuk bahu sahabatnya seraya tersenyum manis. "Aku yakin Tuhan tidak akan tega membuat anak manis seperti kita kecewa sekali lagi."

"_Matji! (That's right!)_" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. Kedua gadis itu pun tertawa bersama seraya melangkah pergi meninggalkan toko yang masih penuh sesak oleh puluhan remaja labil yang rela mengantri berjam-jam demi membeli CD idola mereka dan mendapat kupon yang nantinya akan diundi, dan pemenangnya akan mendapat satu tiket ke acara _fansigning_ Lee Donghae seminggu lagi.

**[Cho Family's House, Kyuhyun's Room]**

Mungkin sudah dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Kyuhyun memajang poster yang baru saja didapatnya di dinding kamarnya, tapi _yeoja_ itu masih saja betah berdiri di depan poster berukuran jumbo itu. Sekedar menatapnya dengan mata berbinar dan senyum bodoh yang tak mau hilang dari wajahnya.

"_Oppa_..."

"Sampai kapan kau mau menatap poster itu hah?!"

Dan akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti memandangi kertas tebal itu saat sang ayah lagi-lagi 'menyapa'nya.

"_Appa_~! Bisakah _Appa_ berhenti menganggu waktu istimewaku dengan calon suamiku!?"

"Calon suami kepalamu! Dia saja tidak mengenalmu, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menikahinya hah?"

"_Dwaesseo_! _Appa_ memang tidak akan bisa mengerti perasaanku."

"_Aish_. _Ne, ne, geuraeyo_! Aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan dan jalan pikiranmu. Sekarang cepat turun dan makan makan malammu!"

Kemudian pria tua itu pun meninggalkan kamar anaknya. Dan Kyuhyun? Setelah meninggalkan satu kecupan di wajah—ahem—poster Lee Donghae, dia pun berlari menyusul ayahnya.

**[Cho Family's House, Dining Room]**

"Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya aku baru melihat poster yang tadi. Apa kau membeli yang baru?"

Ucapan Tuan Cho yang begitu tiba-tiba mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersedak makanannya sendiri. Sang ibu yang sedikit panik melihat anaknya terbatuk-batuk dengan cekatan menyodorkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Uhuk uhuk. _A-aniya_! Aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli CD-nya _Appa_," ujar Kyuhyun setelah selesai meminum airnya.

"Aku bilang poster, bukan CD."

"_Aish_. Tapi yang _Appa_ lihat itu poster _limited edition_ yang cuma bisa didapat dengan membeli CD album terbaru Donghae _Op...pa_."

_**Gulp**_

Kyuhyun menampar mulutnya sendiri saat sadar apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Matanya melirik sesekali ke arah sang ayah yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan hanya terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Dan wajahnya berubah panik saat tiba-tiba saja sang ayah bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah tangga—kamar Kyuhyun ada di lantai dua rumahnya.

"_Hya, Appa_! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun berseru panik seraya berlari mengejar ayahnya.

"Tentu saja membakar semua kasetmu dan merobek semua poster jelek yang menempel di dinding kamarmu." Tuan Cho membalas dengan datar dan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada anaknya. Kyuhyun menahan napasnya karena terlalu terkejut, tapi detik berikutnya teriakannya yang memekakan telinga menggema ke seluruh ruangan di rumahnya. Tuan Cho menghentikan langkahnya dan menutup telinganya dengan cepat—begitu juga nyonya Cho.

"_Andwae_! _Jeongmal andwaeyo_! Kalau _Appa_ melakukannya aku tidak akan mau pergi ke sekolah lagi!"

"_Neo_—"

"Aku juga akan mogok makan!"

Tuan Cho terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, kehabisan kata-kata.

"_Aish. Arasseo_! Lakukan saja sesukamu." Dan akhirnya pria tua yang malang itu hanya mampu mengacak rambutnya frustasi sebelum kemudian kembali ke kursinya dan menghabiskan sisa makanannya dengan perasaan kesal. Sang istri mencoba menghibur dengan menepuk-nepuk bahunya—meskipun dia tahu itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, lalu mengikuti jejak ayahnya kembali ke meja makan. Gadis itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap, senyuman kemenangan masih terkembang di wajahnya.

"Hihi. _Gomawoyo, Appa. Jinjja! Jeongmal gomapta_~"

**TBC**

Apa eneh? Curhatan author? 30% iya 70% bukan kayanya (wkwkwkwk)

Sepertinya...saking cintanya sama drama Reply 1997 saya jadi ga bisa ngelupain tingkah Shiwon n Yoonjae. Dan inilah hasilnya, FF dengan tokoh utama yang karakternya terinspirasi oleh Shiwon dan Yoonjae (ga yakin sih untuk yang Yoonjae –u–)

Saran saya, yang belom nonton Reply 1997, nonton deh! Lucuuuuuuuuuu~~~ *promosi*

Btw, tolong jangan timpukin saya karena publish ff baru padahal masih punya utang ff dua. *kitty eyes*

Satu lagi, ini soal judul—yang baru dibikin dadakan pas ni ff mau dipublish—, tolong jangan timpukin saya juga kalo pada akhirnya tu judul ga nyambung ama isi –u–

Dan tolong jangan mikir yang macem2 juga karena judul itu XDXD


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch + Kyuhyun OOC ._.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Pagi lainnya di Jawoon _High School_ yang tak pernah sepi, Siwon baru saja memasuki kelas Kyuhyun demi mengantar sekotak bekal milik Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi dia tinggal begitu saja. Siwon tak pernah mengerti, Kyuhyun punya IQ yang tinggi, otak jenius dan akal yang bertumpuk, tapi _yeoja_ itu seolah tak punya cukup ruang di otaknya untuk mengingat berbagai macam hal. Dengan kata lain, Kyuhyun selalu saja melupakan sesuatu, pikun.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman di _homepage_ mereka, kan? Kyaaaaa~! Kita mendapatkannya!" Kyuhyun berseru tertahan seraya menguncang bahu sahabatnya dengan brutal. Kelihatannya Eunhyuk sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, _yeoja_ itu justru tersenyum senang.

"_Ne_~! Aku melihat nama kita berdua! _Omo_~ Kita benar-benar beruntung!" ujar Eunhyuk masih dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Tapi sedetik kemudian senyum itu menghilang begitu saja dan wajahnya berubah serius. "_Geundae_, kau lihat tanggal acaranya, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk polos. "Eum. Tiga hari lagi, kan?"

"_Ne_. Kita masih harus sekolah. _Otteoke_?"

Kyuhyun memandang Eunhyuk prihatin dengan jari telunjuk mengayun di depan wajahnya. "Tsk. Kau ini, bolos sekali kan tidak apa-apa," ujarnya tanpa dosa.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Siwon memotong pembicaraan 'serius' Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya dia sendiri sudah bisa menebak apa yang mungkin mereka bicarakan, sempat tertangkap oleh telinganya kata 'acara' dan 'bolos'. Mungkin Donghae mereka yang agung mengadakan acara entah apa di hari sekolah, dan kedua gadis itu berniat bolos hanya agar mereka bisa melihat wajah Lee Donghae yang—menurut Siwon—tidak lebih tampan dari wajahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu. Sana pergi!" ujar Kyuhyun ketus.

"_Hya_, kalau kau bolos kali ini aku tidak akan mau membelamu di depan orang tuamu lagi," balas Siwon.

"_Neo_—"

"Apa kau lupa? Tidak banyak waktu yang tersisa sampai minggu ulangan tiba, ini bukan waktunya bermain-main! Kau harus belajar," ujar Siwon sedikit menasehati Kyuhyun. Tapi mendengarnya justru membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau juga lupa? Aku ini jenius. Jadi tidak perlu belajar pun aku bisa menjawab semua soal ulangan dengan mudah," balas Kyuhyun penuh percaya diri.

"_Ne_, semua, kecuali untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris." Kali ini Siwon yang tersenyum lebar sedangkan Kyuhyun menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Biar saja! Lagipula untuk apa susah-susah belajar bahasa Inggris, kita ini kan orang Korea, bicara pun menggunakan _Hanguk_."

"_Aish_. Terserah kau saja! Yang jelas aku sudah berusaha memperingatimu, jadi jangan minta bantuanku kalau ayahmu akhirnya marah lagi padamu."

Siwon meletakan kotak bekal Kyuhyun di mejanya dengan sedikit kasar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dan Kyuhyun perlahan, yang berakhir dengan sebuah bisikan menyeramkan tepat di samping telinga Kyuhyun. "Mungkin saja kali ini dia akan mencukur habis rambutmu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, Siwon yang tampak puas melihat reaksinya tersenyum dan melangkah pergi. Sementara Kyuhyun yang teringat dengan kejadian setahun lalu, dimana ayahnya dengan sangat kejam memotong rambutnya asal karena Kyuhyun kabur dari rumah demi menonton langsung konser Donghae, hanya bisa berteriak histeris dengan wajah pucat. "_ANDWAE_!"

Terburu-buru Kyuhyun berlari menyusul Siwon yang baru sampai di bibir pintu kelasnya dan menarik tangan namja itu keras-keras hingga tubuh kekarnya hampir jatuh terjungkal ke belakang.

"_Hya_, Siwon-ah, ku mohon bantu aku kali ini saja. Aku benar-benar harus pergi. Tahun lalu aku gagal untuk datang ke acara _fansigning_ Donghae _Oppa_ karena aku tidak berhasil mendapat tiketnya. Kalau kali ini aku tidak datang juga aku benar-benar akan mati penasaran!" Kyuhyun memohon dengan mata kucingnya.

"Donghae Donghae Donghae. Apa di otakmu tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kau pikirkan selain Donghae?" Siwon berujar sedikit kesal.

"_Eopseo_."

Dan jawaban-sangat-pasti Kyuhyun membuatnya bertambah kesal dua kali lipat.

"Urus saja masalahmu sendiri!" Siwon berseru dengan nada super kesal, hingga membuat Kyuhyun sedikit berjengit kaget, sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan kelas Kyuhyun.

"_Hya_! _Aish_. _Arasseo_! Kau pikir aku tidak bisa mengatasinya sendiri?! Dasar kuda jelek!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

Merasa keadaan sudah aman, Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan kedua anak manusia itu bertengkar memutuskan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan bertanya dengan sedikit ragu. "Jadi bagaimana? Kita jadi pergi?"

"_Dangyonhaji (of course)_!"

**[Three Days Later]**

**[In Front of CD & Cassette Store, COEX Mall, Samsung-dong, Gangnam-gu, Seoul]**

"_Omo~ Oppa neomu jahlsenggesseoyo~ (Oppa, you're so handsome),_" Kyuhyun berseru tertahan saat melihat Donghae di kejauhan, duduk dengan tenang di balik sebuah meja dimana dia akan menandatangani ratusan CD demi para penggemarnya.

Eunhyuk yang berbaris di depan Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Eum. _Meoshi-sseo (he's hot)_!" ujarnya tanpa berkedip menatap sang idola meski beberapa kali pandangannya terhalang oleh puluhan kepala yang berjajar di depannya.

"_Hya_, kau tidak lupa membawa CD-nya, kan?" Eunhyuk menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak sebelum kemudian berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersenyum, kemudian menarik tas sekolah yang tersampir di punggungnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak dan pipih dari dalamnya.

"Tadaaa~ Mana mungkin aku melupakannya?" ujar Kyuhyun, sebelah tangannya mengangkat CD yang baru di belinya seminggu yang lalu. Tak menyadari seseorang berlari dari arah depan dan akhirnya tak sengaja menyenggol tangannya hingga menyebabkan CD di tangannya terjatuh dan terlempar cukup jauh sebelum kemudian terinjak oleh seseorang.

_Namja_ muda yang tadi tak sengaja menyenggol tangan Kyuhyun memungut CD malang itu dan mengembalikannya pada Kyuhyun kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam sebagai permintaan maaf. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap kotak CD retak di tangannya dengan tatapan mata kosong. Dengan tangan bergetar Kyuhyun membuka kotak CD itu, dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat isinya yang ternyata juga ikut retak meski hanya sedikit.

"Hiks...Eunhyuk-ah, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana bisa aku menunjukan kaset rusak ini pada Donghae _Oppa_?"

Eunhyuk meringis kecil melihat CD milik Kyuhyun, kemudian berusaha tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali, mencoba menyemangatinya. "_Gwaenchana_. Dia tidak akan peduli."

"Tapi—"

"Oh, ayolah. Lalu kau mau apa? Pulang begitu saja? Lalu untuk apa kita bolos sekolah hari ini?" ujar Eunhyuk cepat sebelum Kyuhyun bahkan sempat mengeluh.

Kyuhyun terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia juga tidak mau pulang begitu saja, tapi CD-nya sudah rusak, rasanya akan sangat memalukan menunjukkan CD yang nyaris pecah itu di hadapan Donghae.

Sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sadar Eunhyuk baru saja mendapatkan tanda tangan Donghae ditambah usapan halus di rambutnya dari tangan mulus milik Donghae—ASLI.

"Berikutnya?"

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya sekali, sekarang dirinya berhadapan langsung dengan Donghae, hanya terpisah oleh satu buah meja, tapi sialnya Kyuhyun tak mampu mengangkat wajahnya sama sekali.

"Siapa namamu?" Donghae bertanya dengan ramah, tangannya terangkat memberi tanda pada Kyuhyun untuk menyerahkan CD-nya.

"Kyuhyun..." jawab Kyuhyun pelan, lalu dengan sangat perlahan menyerahkan CD-nya pada Donghae.

Melihat kondisi kotak CD Kyuhyun yang jauh berbeda dengan kondisi kotak CD milik _fans_-nya yang lain, Donghae sedikit mengangkat sebelah alisnya tanpa sadar, kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang masih saja enggan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Hiks..._Oppa_..._jeongmal mianhae_...aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya tadi...hiks...harusnya aku menjaga kaset itu dengan lebih baik..._jeongmal mianhaeyo Oppa_...HUEEeeee~!" Dan barulah saat ia mulai menangis keras Kyuhyun mau mengangkat wajahnya. Donghae terkejut, sedikit panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba saja menangis.

"_Aigoo_~ _Uljima_." Di tengah kepanikannya Donghae memanggil seorang panitia dan membisikan sesuatu padanya. Sang panitia pergi sebentar kemudian kembali dengan membawa CD lainnya dan memberikan pada Donghae.

Donghae menerima CD itu, mengukir tanda tangannya di atas kotak CD itu dan juga menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya sebelum kemudian menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. "_Jja_. Ini untukmu. Jadi jangan menangis lagi, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang memerah dan basah beberapa kali, dengan ragu menerima CD dari tangan Donghae. "_G-gomawo_."

Donghae tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengusap rambut ikal Kyuhyun, sama seperti apa yang dia lakukan pada Eunhyuk sebelumnya. Dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam di tempatnya, seperti belum mencerna sama sekali apa yang tengah terjadi padanya. Eunhyuk yang mulai gemas melihatnya, juga karena masih banyak orang yang mengantri di belakang Kyuhyun, dengan cepat menarik Kyuhyun keluar dari barisan—menyempatkan diri tersenyum pada Donghae sekali lagi dan membungkukkan badan pada semua orang.

**[In a taxicab]**

"Kau benar-benar beruntung," Eunhyuk berujar dengan nada iri dan bibir yang mengerucut pada Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya memasang senyum lebar tanpa berhenti memeluk CD spesialnya.

"Hehe."

"Ku harap kau masih punya cukup keberuntungan untuk menghindari amukan ayahmu nanti," lanjut Eunhyuk, membuat senyum di wajah Kyuhyun menghilang dalam sekejap.

Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap wajah sahabatnya dengan mata kucing andalannya. "Eunhyuk-ah...bantu aku~"

"_Mianhae_, tapi kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa menandingi ayahmu. Kalau pun aku berbohong untukmu, dia tidak akan mungkin percaya, kita ini kan _partner in crime_," balas Eunhyuk disertai cengiran lebar. Kyuhyun merengut kecewa.

"Huh. Kalau saja kuda jelek itu mau membantuku, aku tidak perlu merasa seperti telur yang berada di ujung tanduk begini. Aku benar-benar bingung, kenapa orang tuaku lebih mempercayai Siwon dibanding aku yang anak mereka?" keluh Kyuhyun, seolah tidak sadar sama sekali dengan kebiasaannya membohongi orang tuanya—yang tentu saja membuat sepasang suami-istri itu lebih memilih percaya pada Siwon.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum kaku, kemudian menepuk bahu Kyuhyun beberapa kali. "Berdoa saja ayahmu mau berbaik hati melepaskanmu kali ini."

**[Cho Family's House]**

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangannya sekali lagi, jarum panjangnya menunjuk ke angka dua belas sementara yang pendek menunjuk ke angka tujuh, hampir lewat lima jam dari jadwal Kyuhyun pulang sekolah. Kyuhyun tampak berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya, memikirkan alasan apa yang tepat untuk dia katakan pada orang tuanya nanti, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu rumahnya dengan sangat perlahan.

Kyuhyun membiarkan kepalanya menyembul keluar dari balik pintu, sekedar untuk melihat keadaan dalam rumahnya. Merasa tidak ada siapa pun di ruang depan, Kyuhyun memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup pintu perlahan. Hanya untuk menemukan wajah seram ayahnya yang sejak tadi terhalang pintu.

"_A-appa_? Aku pulang~ Hehe," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha bersikap manis dan memasang senyum untuk ayahnya. Tuan Cho tidak melakukan apapun, hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan datar tapi cukup menyeramkan.

"_Aigoo_~ Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Diam-diam Kyuhyun menghela napas lega saat melihat ibunya muncul.

"Err...aku pergi ke rumah Hyukie untuk belajar kelompok. _Mianhae_, aku lupa memberi kabar ke rumah," jawab Kyuhyun pada ibunya, bohong tentu saja.

"Benarkah?" Tuan Cho bertanya penuh curiga.

"Eum. Ayolah _Appa_, apa kau tidak bisa mempercayai anakmu ini sekali saja?" Kyuhyun kembali menunjukan sikap manis di depan ayahnya dengan wajah memelas pura-pura sedih.

"Tidak."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk saat mendengar jawaban ayahnya, diam-diam mengomel dalam hati. Kepalanya kembali terangkat saat dilihatnya sang ayah menelpon seseorang dengan ponselnya.

"_Geurae_, telpon saja Hyukie dan tanyakan padanya apa aku ada di rumahnya atau tidak tadi," ujar Kyuhyun dengan tenang.

"Siapa bilang aku menelponnya? Aku menelpon Siwon."

"_M-mwo_?! Untuk apa?" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, hilang sudah rasa tenangnya. Kalau sampai Siwon mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ayahnya, bahwa dia bolos sekolah hari ini dan pergi entah kemana dengan Eunhyuk, maka bukannya tidak mungkin ayahnya benar-benar akan mencukur habis rambutnya.

"Siwon-ah, apa Kyuhyun membuat masalah di sekolah tadi?" ujar Tuan Cho begitu tersambung dengan Siwon.

'Mati aku,' Kyuhyun membatin, tanpa sadar mulai menggigiti kukunya karena terlalu gugup.

"Kau lihat dia pergi dengan Eunhyuk? Kyuhyun baru pulang, dan dia bilang itu karena dia berada di rumah Eunhyuk untuk belajar kelompok. _Arasseo_. _Gomawo_."

Dengan cemas Kyuhyun memperhatikan ayahnya memutus sambungan dan menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun menelan salivanya susah payah saat ayahnya beralih menatapnya sekali lagi.

"Kau selamat kali ini. Lain kali jangan lupa memberi kabar, apa kau tidak memikirkan orang tuamu yang mengkhawatirkanmu di rumah?" ujar Tuan Cho.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua alisnya bingung. Sementara Tuan Cho, yang merasa masalah sudah selesai, berbalik pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang kebingungan bersama ibunya yang baru muncul.

Tak berapa lama Kyuhyun menangkap apa yang terjadi kemudian tersenyum lebar. Tak peduli ayahnya sering memarahinya karena berteriak di dalam rumah Kyuhyun berseru dengan riang, "_Ne_~ ! Lain kali aku tidak akan lupa lagi. _Jeongmal_ _mianhaeyo Appa_~!", kemudian memeluk ibunya yang semakin kebingungan melihat tingkahnya.

**[Cho Family's House, Kyuhyun's Room]**

Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan _T-shirt_ bergambar _chibi_ Donghae juga celana selutut. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah menggosok rambut basahnya dengan handuk. Masih sambil mengeringkan rambutnya Kyuhyun duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, melakukan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

"Cih. Kuda jelek, ku rasa aku berhutang padamu," ujar Kyuhyun—yang rupanya sibuk mengetik pesan singkat untuk Siwon. Selesai dengan pesannya, Kyuhyun meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas dan membaringkan tubuhnya. Kemudian kepalanya mulai dipenuhi bayangan-bayangan pangeran Lee Donghae yang tersenyum lembut padanya di acara _fansigning_ tadi.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tidurnya kemudian berjalan—setengah berlari—menuju meja belajarnya, mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan CD-super-spesial-miliknya dari dalam tas. Karena terlalu senang Kyuhyun tidak sempat melihat apa sebenarnya yang ditulis Donghae untuknya tadi.

'_PS: Aku lebih suka gadis yang kuat, jangan terlalu banyak menangis :)'_

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun memerah. "Ugh. _Paboya_ Cho Kyuhyun! Kenapa kau harus menangis di depannya? Di depan semua orang! Benar-benar memalukan!"

Dan kegiatan Kyuhyun malam itu pun berakhir dengan acara mari-memukul-kepalamu-sendiri, sebelum ibunya berteriak memanggil namanya untuk makan malam.

**[Choi Family's House, Siwon's Room]**

Siwon sedang mengerjakan tugasnya di kamar saat tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering dengan nyaring. _Namja_ tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping tumpukan buku pelajaran di meja belajarnya. Wajahnya tidak tampak terkejut saat melihat tulisan 'Cho _Ahjussi'_ di layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun pasti berbuat ulah lagi—pikirnya.

"_Yeoboseyo_?"

_["Siwon-ah, apa Kyuhyun membuat masalah di sekolah tadi?"]_

Siwon terdiam sejenak. Membuat masalah apa? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"_Anieyo_. Aku tidak mendengar masalah apapun. Sepertinya Kyuhyun bersikap manis hari ini."

Ya, tapi dia memilih berbohong karena dia tahu Kyuhyun tak akan selamat dari amukan ayahnya kalau dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_["Kau lihat dia pergi dengan Eunhyuk? Kyuhyun baru pulang dan dia bilang itu karena dia berada di rumah Eunhyuk untuk belajar kelompok."]_

"_Ne_. Pulang sekolah tadi aku melihat mereka pulang bersama. Ku rasa Kyuhyun tidak berbohong, dia bilang padaku kalau gurunya memberinya banyak tugas akhir-akhir ini."

_["Arasseo. Gomawo."]_

"_Ne_."

Sambungan terputus, Siwon menghela napasnya panjang. "Kyuhyun-ah, kau harus berterima kasih padaku."

Dan kira-kira setengah jam kemudian, sebuah pesan singkat masuk ke ponselnya.

'_Kuda jelek, jeongmal gomawo~ Kau menyelamatkanku dari terkaman Appa! Ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang ku kira :B'_

"Cih. Dasar bocah." Siwon tak bisa menahan senyumnya membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun. _Yeoja_ itu selalu punya cara sendiri untuk melakukan semua hal. Misalnya saja, mengucapkan terima kasih dan menghina disaat yang bersamaan. -_-

"Kyuhyun-ah, sampai kapan pun aku tidak akan bisa menang melawanmu. Aku akan selalu berakhir di bawah kakimu, bertekuk lutut dan tidak berdaya."

**[Cheongdamdong, Donghae's House]**

"Apa sesuatu terjadi? Kelihatannya kau senang sekali," Leeteuk, satu-satunya _manager_ Donghae, bertanya pada Donghae yang terlihat duduk santai di atas sofa empuknya, memainkan PC Tablet keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya tiga hari lalu sambil menyesap sekaleng minuman bersoda.

Donghae tampak tersenyum semakin lebar. "_Eum_. Bukan hal penting sebenarnya."

Leeteuk mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Donghae, bersiap mendengar cerita _namja_ yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya itu.

"Tadi pagi, saat acara _fansigning_ di COEX, ada seorang gadis yang menangis di hadapanku karena CD yang dia bawa rusak. Dia bilang dia tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya dan dia meminta maaf padaku," ujar Donghae, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar PC Tablet di tangannya.

"Untuk apa dia meminta maaf padamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Leeteuk, tanpa sadar Donghae tertawa kecil. "_Molla_. Tapi bukankah dia sangat lucu?" ujarnya lagi, kali ini dengan melirik wajah Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengangguk ragu. "Kedengarannya sih begitu."

"Wajahnya juga sangat manis," Donghae menambahkan.

Leeteuk terdiam, matanya menyipit dan memandang curiga pada Donghae. "Aneh sekali. Kau terdengar seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama," ujarnya kemudian.

Donghae hanya tersenyum. "Benarkah?"

**TBC**

Untuk yang tanya2:

Ending ff ini sudah pasti WonKyu. Ke depannya bakal sama kaya 1997 atau ngga, masih misteri (alias saya juga ga tau #plakk). Tuh Donghae udah muncul, dan iya ada Haehyuk, mungkin sedikit. Apanya yang bukan untuk anak kecil? Silahkan baca dulu sampai akhir, mungkin nanti terjawab pertanyaannya *ragu #gubrak*. Tapi jangan ngeres ya #plakk. Ne, Siwon emang suka sama Kyuhyun.

Special thanks to:

santkyu| anin arlunerz| FiWonKyu0201| clouds06| viichan| demikyu| everadit| shin min hyo| Cho Angel Kim| Guest(1)| diya1013| WonKyuBi| Astri407| chomhia| Augesteca| | evil kyu| Arum junnie| rikha-chan| Kayla WonKyu| Okta1004| casanova indah| simbagyuu| Imccy17| Amandhharu0522| Guest(2)| Irmawks| amanda wu| Anata Cho


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo (Leeteuk), Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Kyuhyun sedang berjalan santai di koridor sekolahnya saat tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sosok Siwon tanpa sengaja. Matanya berbinar senang, tanpa aba-aba gadis itu berlari kencang ke arah Siwon dan melompat ke punggungnya begitu saja. Terang saja membuat Siwon kaget setengah mati.

"Siwonie~! Kenapa kau tidak menjemputku hari ini?" ujar Kyuhyun manja.

"_Aish_. Berhentilah bergelantungan di badanku! Kau bukan monyet, kan? Kau pikir badanmu tidak berat?" omel Siwon. Kyuhyun bergegas turun dari punggung Siwon dan menatap _namja_ itu kesal dengan bibir yang maju.

"_Aish_. Ini masih pagi, tapi kelihatannya kau begitu bersemangat mencari ribut denganku. Dasar kuda jelek! Padahal tadinya aku mau memberimu hadiah karena sudah menolongku kemarin," ujar Kyuhyun seraya memutar tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat, terlihat seperti ingin menggoda Siwon dengan hadiahnya.

Dan nyatanya Siwon memang merasa tertarik dengan 'hadiah' yang Kyuhyun sebut. _Namja_ tampan itu berdeham sekali sebelum mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyuhyun. "Berikan hadiahku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum diam-diam, lalu kembali menatap Siwon hanya untuk memamerkan lidahnya dan berbalik pergi. "Tidak mau! _Mehrong_~"

Siwon terdiam di tempat dengan dahi berdenyut menahan kesal, selalu saja begini, berakhir menjadi objek tempat praktek kejahilan Kyuhyun. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini Siwon tidak berniat membiarkan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Berkat kaki panjangnya Siwon dengan cepat menyusul Kyuhyun kemudian mulai menggelitiki _yeoja_ manis itu tanpa ampun sambil menanyakan hadiahnya. Kyuhyun memberontak dengan brutal dan menggeliat kesana kemari, tapi masih saja tidak bisa lepas dari Siwon. Keduanya berhenti saat tertawa membuat napas mereka hampir habis.

Kemudian tersadar akan betapa dekatnya jarak antara wajah mereka saat ini.

_**Deg**_

Keduanya mematung, semua organ tubuh mereka seakan membeku kecuali dengan jantung mereka yang justru berdetak kencang tak karuan.

_**DUK**_

"Akh!"

Dan Siwon tak mengerti apa yang ada di otak Kyuhyun saat _yeoja_ itu tiba-tiba saja membenturkan dahinya sendiri pada dahi Siwon sebelum berlari pergi secepat kilat.

"_HYA_!"

Siwon hanya bisa berteriak seraya mengusap dahinya yang masih berdenyut, sementara Kyuhyun semakin menghilang di kejauhan. Tentu saja Siwon tak bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

**[Jawoon High School, 1st Grade B-Class]**

_**Bruk**_

Suara berdebum dari tas yang menghantam meja dengan keras membuat Eunhyuk tersentak, otomatis menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca sebuah majalah dan menoleh ke sisi kirinya, dimana Kyuhyun sudah duduk di bangkunya dengan napas terengah.

"K-Kyuhyun-ah..._gwaenchana_?" Eunhyuk bertanya antara khawatir dan bingung, memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk mengatur napas.

"Huh? _Eoh_. _Gwaenchanayo_."

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu?" Eunhyuk kembali bertanya, menyadari rona merah di wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak jelas. Kyuhyun sendiri tampak terkejut dan refleks memedang wajahnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya karena berlari, pasti begitu. Jantungku juga berdebar begitu kencang."

Eunhyuk mengernyit bingung. "Lalu kenapa kau berlari?"

"Eh? Err...itu...hanya olah raga pagi," ujar Kyuhyun asal seraya tertawa kaku. Sejujurnya dia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa mulutnya berkata bohong, juga kenapa jantungnya memompa lebih cepat seolah siap meledak. Beberapa menit yang lalu, berada sedekat itu dengan Siwon, mungkinkah sudah membuat salah satu kabel di otaknya konslet sampai tidak mampu lagi mengatur gerak tubuhnya sendiri?

Hei, dulu saat Kyuhyun masih belum genap tiga tahun mereka bahkan pernah mandi bersama, tapi seingat Kyuhyun dia tak pernah merasa yang seaneh ini dengan dirinya sendiri. Apanya yang salah?

**[Jawoon High School, Cafetaria]**

Dalam buku tentang _table manner_ atau sopan santun di meja makan, pasti kalian akan menemukan larangan untuk tidak berbicara saat sedang makan. Para bangsawan begitu menjunjung tinggi tata krama di meja makan, karena itu mereka mengunci mulut rapat-rapat saat berada di meja makan. Tapi Kyuhyun bukan bangsawan, dia juga bukan tipe gadis yang peduli dengan aturan semacam itu, Kyuhyun bahkan tak pernah bisa diam saat mengunyah makanannya. Lalu, jika detik ini gadis itu tampak begitu tenang menikmati makanannya wajarkah teman-temannya merasa ada yang salah dengannya? Ada alasan dibalik keanehan ini kan? Seperti salah minum obat misalnya.

"Bocah, tumben kau tidak cerewet seperti biasa. Sakit gigi?" tanya Heechul yang kebetulan duduk di seberang Kyuhyun. Diam-diam semua orang dalam satu meja panjang itu memasang telinga mereka baik-baik, ikut penasaran dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Heechul _Eonni_, tidak bisakah kau makan saja makananmu? Dilarang bicara saat makan."

_**Blink**_

Seolah mendapat aba-aba, yang lain secara serentak dan secepat kilat berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanan mereka, sementara Heechul tampak menahan kesal dengan empat sudut siku-siku imajiner di dahinya.

"_Aish_. Sudah berapa kali ku bilang jangan memanggilku _Eonni_! Aku ini _namja_!" serunya kesal.

Kyuhyun meringis seraya menutup kedua telinganya, "_Aigoo_~ Telingaku bisa rusak kalau kau berteriak seperti itu, _Eonni,_" tapi tetap tak berniat menghentikan kebiasaannya memanggil _namja_ cantik di depannya dengan sebutan _Eonni_—yang seharusnya hanya diucapkannya pada sesama _yeoja_. Menurut Kyuhyun, wajah Heechul yang memang terhitung sangat cantik membuatnya justru merasa ada yang salah kalau harus memanggil Heechul dengan sebutan _Oppa_.

"_Neo_—"

"_Dwaesseo_. Kalian berdua benar-benar seperti anak kecil," ujar Siwon memotong ucapan Heechul, berusaha menghentikan pertengkaran antara _evil_ dan _evil_ senior sebelum perang benar-benar terjadi.

"Asal kau tahu, dia tidak pernah memanggilku _Oppa_ meskipun umurnya satu tahun di bawahku. Jadi, ku rasa kau lebih beruntung dariku," Siwon kembali berujar pada Heechul. Heechul membalasnya dengan satu putaran bola mata.

Kalau dihitung, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga detik Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari piring ke wajah Heechul. Dalam waktu yang sangat singkat itu potongan _bulgogi_ terakhir miliknya sudah pindah ke sumpit Kyuhyun dan siap masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"_Hya_!" Siwon yang kelihatan sedikit tidak rela Kyuhyun mencuri makanannya berusaha merebut kembali _bulgogi_ terakhirnya, sumpitnya beradu dengan sumpit Kyuhyun. Sementara keduanya sibuk perang sumpit, yang lain hanya bisa menatap mereka sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Coba lihat, sekarang siapa yang anak kecil?" ujar Heechul, membuat Siwon terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan Kyuhyun memakan potongan daging berbalut kecap itu.

Mungkin setelah ini Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Heechul. Bukan. Bukan karena _bulgogi_, tapi karena _namja_ cantik itu berhasil membuang perasaan canggung yang tadinya bergelayut di dalam dirinya karena terus mengingat insiden di koridor pagi ini.

**[In Front of Cho's Family House]**

"Kenapa diam? Cepat masuk rumahmu." Siwon menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun yang berdiri diam di samping motornya begitu turun dan melepas helm miliknya. Alih-alih menurut dan masuk ke rumahnya, Kyuhyun justru sibuk mengacak isi tasnya, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat berhias pita dari dalamnya dan menyodorkannya pada Siwon.

"Apa ini?" Siwon bertanya seraya mengambil coklat batangan yang lumayan panjang itu dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Hadiahmu." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi terhitung tiga langkah diambilnya, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan kembali menghampiri Siwon, tanpa mengatakan apapun menarik pipi si _namja_ tampan seraya menggoyangkannya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"_Gomawo_." Kyuhyun berujar riang dan kali ini benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang duduk diam di atas motornya dengan satu tangannya sibuk mengusap pipinya dan mulut yang sedikit terbuka tapi kehabisan kata-kata.

Kemudian diliriknya sebatang coklat di tangannya yang lain, diikat rapi dengan pita berwarna pink yang manis. Mendadak darahnya berdesir dan mengalir cepat seolah memenuhi wajahnya, Siwon pun tersenyum. Meskipun hanya sebatang coklat, tapi karena Kyuhyun yang memberikannya, maka coklat itu akan jadi barang yang spesial. Bahkan lebih spesial dari pada coklat merk terkenal yang diberikan sepupunya minggu lalu sebagai oleh-oleh dari Swiss.

**[Seoul, Jung-gu, The Face Shop - Myeongdong Branch No. 3]**

Hari Minggu jadi tidak biasa bagi Siwon saat Kyuhyun dengan tiba-tiba menelponnya dan menyuruhnya datang ke rumah—kemudian berujung dengan dirinya yang berubah jadi supir pribadi Kyuhyun. Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi otak cerdas Siwon untuk sadar betul dalam posisi apa dirinya saat ini—Kyuhyun hanya menggunakannya sebagai tameng agar ayahnya mengizinkannya keluar tanpa banyak bertanya.

Kedengarannya memang licik, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah toko kosmetik terkenal, _The Face Shop_, dan membelikannya beberapa isi toko itu. Awalnya semua terasa menyenangkan, sampai Siwon merasa Kyuhyun membeli terlalu banyak dan tidak mengerti bagaimana anak itu akan membayar barang-barangnya.

"Dari tadi aku memikirkan ini, sebenarnya ada angin apa sampai kau begitu berbaik hati membelikan semua ini untukku? Lalu itu, apa tidak terlalu banyak? Kau tidak berniat kabur tanpa membayar semua ini, kan?"

"_Hya_, apa tidak boleh aku berbuat baik sesekali? Anggap saja ini sebagai balasan karena selama ini kau sering membantuku. Dan jangan khawatir, aku punya banyak uang di dompetku."

_Okay_, yang ini justru terdengar lebih aneh lagi. Kyuhyun bilang dia punya banyak uang? Dari mana? Bukankah uang tabungannya kemarin habis untuk membeli CD album terbaru Lee Donghae?

"Punya banyak uang bukan berarti kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya sekaligus, kan? Kalau ayahmu tahu dia pasti akan memarahimu karena terlalu boros," ujar Siwon lalu mulai mengeluarkan isi tas belanja Kyuhyun dan menaruhnya kembali ke rak.

"_Aish_. Bisakah kau tidak menyebut-nyebut ayahku? Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk merinding," balas Kyuhyun sambil berusaha memasukan kembali barang-barang yang diambil Siwon ke tas belanjanya. Siwon menggeram frustasi.

"_Okay_, setidaknya beri tahu aku, kenapa harus membeli sebanyak ini?" ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun memilih pura-pura tidak mendengar dan tetap sibuk memasukan beberapa macam kosmetik untuk wajah ke dalam tas belanjanya. Tak mau kalah, Siwon mengambil kembali barang-barang yang Kyuhyun masukkan ke tasnya lalu mengembalikannya ke rak. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai pengunjung lain dan penjaga toko mulai menatap bingung ke arah mereka.

"_Arasseo_!" Kyuhyun yang kehabisan kesabaran akhirnya berseru tanpa sengaja, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya dengan wajah terkejut. Gadis itu berdeham sekali, kemudian orang-orang kembali melanjutkan aktivitas mereka dan mengabaikannya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap Siwon tepat ke matanya. "Aku mengaku, sebenarnya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Makan malam romantis bersama Lee Donghae? Jadi kau membeli ini semua hanya agar kau bisa mendapat kesempatan makan malam bersama penyanyi itu?" Siwon bertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan nada tak percaya.

"Eum!" Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyuman lebar.

"Dengar. Walaupun aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku yakin Lee Donghae punya lebih dari sekedar seratus atau dua ratus orang penggemar di negeri ini, mungkin seribu, sepuluh ribu, atau malah satu juta. Kau tahu artinya apa? Itu artinya kemungkinan namamu yang keluar dalam undian bodoh ini adalah 1:1.000.000 atau bahkan lebih kecil. Jadi dari pada kau membuang uangmu untuk sesuatu yang percuma, lebih baik lupakan saja niatmu."

Senyum di wajah Kyuhyun hilang seketika, matanya kini menatap tajam ke arah Siwon yang sama sekali tidak peduli. "_Ish_. Siapa yang tahu kalau ternyata aku cukup beruntung? Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil tapi tetap saja ada kan?" ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu. Lagipula sejak kapan kau mendengarkan ucapanku?"

Dan hari itupun berakhir dengan sangat indah bagi Kyuhyun, tapi tidak bagi Siwon. Apalagi saat Kyuhyun mulai bertingkah seperti putri bangsawan yang manja dan dia harus berperan sebagai pengawal yang bertugas membawa semua barang belanjaan Kyuhyun.

_You know, a girl is a girl_.

Sekalipun Kyuhyun lebih sering bertingkah _tomboy_, tapi sesekali dalam hidupnya dia bisa saja berubah sama seperti gadis-gadis pada umumnya—gila belanja dan manja termasuk di dalamnya.

**[One month later]**

**[CJ Media Building, 2****nd**** Floor, Artists' Waiting Room—Mnet M! Countdown]**

"_Mwo_?! Kau bercanda kan _Hyung_? Kalau dengan orang ini bagaimana mungkin akan jadi makan malam yang romantis?"

Lee Donghae, si penyanyi muda berwajah tampan yang sedang naik daun, hampir saja jatuh terjungkal dari bangkunya saat _manager_nya datang dan memberinya selembar foto dari seseorang yang katanya adalah pemenang undian _The Face Shop_ yang nantinya akan makan malam berdua dengannya.

Leeteuk sang _manager_ setengah mati menahan tawanya melihat wajah kaget Donghae. "Kau tenang saja, dia memang pemenang pertama, tapi untuk kebutuhan kamera kau akan makan malam dengan pemenang lain. Biar bagaimana pun kita butuh sesuatu yang lebih enak dipandang dari pada seorang nenek tua dengan _make-up_ tebal," ujarnya masih sambil menahan tawa.

Donghae menghela napas lega dan menatap foto di tangannya sekali lagi. "Ku pikir aku benar-benar harus makan malam dengan nenek ini."

**[Jawoon High School, Cafetaria]**

Sepertinya Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah kenal tempat kalau untuk urusan menangis dan mengamuk. Siwon, Heechul, Shindong, juga Eunhyuk yang memang selalu menghabiskan jam istirahat di kantin bersama Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil menutup telinga melihat Kyuhyun merengek persis anak kecil yang kehilangan balonnya.

"HUEEee~ Kenapa bukan aku?"

"_Aish_. Bisakah kau berhenti menangis seolah dunia akan berakhir besok? Harusnya kau bersyukur namamu keluar sebagai pemenang ketiga," ujar Siwon gemas.

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku! Aku hanya butuh hadiah utama!" balas Kyuhyun penuh emosi.

"Tapi Kyu, kau lebih beruntung dariku yang tidak mendapat apa-apa." Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun ikut bicara dengan nada kecewa.

"Dan dia tidak menangis bahkan setetes pun," ujar Shindong tanpa sadar sambil mengunyah makanannya. Tapi sedetik kemudian Shindong menyesali ucapannya sendiri, karena sekarang Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh disertai kilat imajiner.

"_Mian_," Shindong berujar cepat kemudian berpura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya.

Siwon berdeham, mencoba menarik perhatian Kyuhyun yang kembali menangis setelah selesai memelototi Shindong. "Ehem. Kalau kau berhenti menangis, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan membelikanmu dua _cup_ es krim."

Mendengar ucapan Siwon, secara ajaib tangisan Kyuhyun mereda.

"Tiga." Kyuhyun mengajukan penawaran dengan mengacungkan tiga jarinya ke depan wajah Siwon.

"Baiklah, tiga."

Kemudian tangisnya berhenti sama sekali. Tinggallah teman-temannya yang hanya bisa menatapnya takjub. Dua kata yang sama terlintas di dalam kepala mereka: 'Dasar bocah.'

**[Ice Cream Café]**

Kalau melihat wajah Kyuhyun saat ini, mungkin tak ada yang akan tahu gadis ini baru saja menangis seperti calon pengantin yang ditinggal mati calon suaminya beberapa jam yang lalu. Siwon yang duduk di depannya bahkan hampir tak menyentuh es krimya sama sekali karena kenyataanya melihat Kyuhyun menghabiskan tiga _cup_ es krimnya jauh lebih menarik. _Namja_ tampan itu tertawa kecil saat beberapa kali Kyuhyun menggerutu karena es krimnya terlalu cepat meleleh dan terus menetes ke tangannya sendiri. Kyuhyun dengan tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil seolah berlomba dengan udara dan menjilati es krimnya secepat mungkin sebelum lelehan lain mengotori jari-jarinya. *ini ciyus bisa kaya gini loh, aq kalo makan es krim di kampus begitu soalnya, harus buru2 gara2 es krim'a cepet meleleh ._.*

"_Aigoo_~ coba lihat caramu makan, kau membuat es krimnya menempel di mana-mana," ujar Siwon, lalu menyodorkan sehelai tisu yang memang disediakan toko pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil tisu itu dan mengusap wajahnya asal—lagipula dia kan tidak tahu yang dimaksud Siwon 'dimana-mana' itu dimana?

"Apa sudah hilang?"

Siwon hanya berdecak saat Kyuhyun memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih dihiasi benda lengket berwarna coklat dan putih. Akhirnya mau tak mau Siwon harus turun tangan dan membersihkan semua noda itu dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Hehe. _Gomawo_." Kyuhyun tersenyum tanpa dosa saat Siwon selesai membersihkan wajahnya, kemudian melanjutkan acara makannya. Melihat cara Kyuhyun makan, Siwon pun berpikir 'Harusnya ku biarkan dia makan sampai selesai dulu, kalau seperti ini, tidak sampai tiga menit es krim itu pasti sudah berceceran dimana-mana lagi.' Kemudian Siwon tertawa membayangkan isi pikirannya sendiri, betapa kekanakannya gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"_Hya_, kau makan sebanyak itu, apa tidak takut gemuk? Kau kurus saja belum ada _namja_ yang mau denganmu, apalagi kalau gemuk? Tapi bukan salah badanmu juga sih, salahkan sikapmu yang terlalu sulit dijinakkan," ujar Siwon yang tiba-tiba saja ingin menggoda Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghentikan acara makan es krimnya sebentar kemudian menatap tajam ke arah Siwon. "Kenapa harus dijinakkan? Memangnya aku binatang? Lagipula, kalau sampai tua tidak ada _namja_ yang mau denganku, itu bukan masalah. Bukankah ada kau? Aku akan meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu karena sudah membuatku gemuk dan tidak laku!" sungut Kyuhyun, lalu kembali pada es krimnya.

Siwon mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, otaknya sedang berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja di dapatnya, dan segera setelahnya pipinya pun merona tanpa bisa dicegah. "Apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk menikahimu?"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

**TBC**

Buat yang nanya2:

Iya, kalo di wp ini baru ch 1, mau publish lanjutan'a tp susah bgt, sinyal harus kuat kalo di wp, sedangkan ni modem lagi ngadat jd sinyal jongkok terus #curcol.

Soal kapan Kyu bakal nyadar tentang perasaan Siwon ke dia, entahlah masih lama apa ngga, tapi kaya'a masih lama, ntar pas klimaks biar seru :B

Terus, sepertinya Donghae emang suka tuh ama Kyu. Kalo Siwon sih bukan suka atau baru mulai suka, tapi cinta mati #eaaaa~

Soal WonKyu moment, itu dari ch satu, adegan benerin rambut, jambak2an dll, emang ga termasuk WonKyu moment ya? XDXD

Buat yang nanya soal ff Do XX To Me *glek*, iya...itu bukan'a ga mau dilanjut kok, emang belom aja, ntar pasti dilanjut kok, hehe...err...#pucet

**Special Thanks to:**

**demikyu| santkyu| Kayla WonKyu| everadit| chomhia| rikha-chan| Astri407| Hana Ajibana| Arum Junnie| ratnasparkyu| Imccy17| GaemGyu92| WonKyuBi| shin min hyo| shin jira| Okta1004| Cho Angel Kim| evil kyu| Augesteca| FiWonKyu0201| anin arlunerz| siwon cute| lea| aninkyuelf| lee anta| Amandhharu0522| WKS0711| Guest| Anata Cho| ShinJoo24| casanova indah| amanda wu| pikusparkyu| Irmawks| YouraUkeKyu|**

Btw, aq lagi sakit nih, doain biar cepet sembuh bisa kali~~ :3

*stres gara2 tugas dari dosen ga abis2*


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

Orang-orang merayakan hari bersejarah ketika sebuah negara terbebas dari penjajahan, atau mungkin ketika mereka lahir ke dunia. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun, yang lebih bersejarah dari hari bersejarah nasional sekali pun adalah hari dimana dirinya dengan segala keberuntungannya bisa berada di depan satu meja makan yang sama dengan Lee Donghae, memakan menu restoran bintang lima terkenal di iringi permainan biola yang merdu dan lilin-lilin beraroma tepat di tengah meja.

Bahkan berkedip pun rasanya sangat sulit saat manusia tampan yang begitu di pujanya tengah menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Apa ada yang salah? Kenapa diam saja?" Donghae bertanya karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun seolah—atau memang—tidak berkedip menatapnya, membiarkan makanannya tak tersentuh.

Kyuhyun yang seolah ditarik paksa dari dunia khayalannya menggeleng cepat. "_A-anio, Oppa_."

Kemudian keduanya kembali menikmati makanan mereka. Atau hanya Donghae, karena Kyuhyun sepertinya sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Kalian mungkin tidak mengerti rasanya, bagi Kyuhyun malam ini benar-benar seperti mimpi yang sulit dipercaya menjadi kenyataan. Oh, ya Tuhan, tapi ini bukan benar-benar mimpi, kan?

_**Grauk**_

"Akh!"

Dan Kyuhyun mendapat jawabannya ketika giginya tanpa sengaja mengigit lidahnya sendiri. Sakit. Itu artinya dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak sadar tingkahnya membuat Donghae mengernit kebingungan. Orang bodoh mana yang tersenyum saat lidahnya tergigit?

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Apa kau baru saja memintaku untuk menikahimu?"

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya sendiri, berharap dengan begitu dia akan berhenti terbatuk.

"_Hya, gwaenchana_? _Aish_. Makanya kalau makan pelan-pelan," ujar Siwon lalu terburu-buru menghampiri Kyuhyun dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya—meskipun sebenarnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

_**PLAK**_

Kyuhyun memukul tangan Siwon tanpa belas kasihan—seperti biasa.

"_Hya_!" Siwon yang tidak terima berseru dengan mata melotot, tapi bukannya takut Kyuhyun justru balas memelototinya.

"Apa? Apa?! Kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak bodoh! Sejak kapan mulutmu jadi pandai bicara sembarangan begitu huh?" omel Kyuhyun.

"_Molla_. Mungkin sejak aku terlalu lama bergaul dengan nona cerewet bermulut tajam sepertimu."

Jika bukan karena ponselnya yang berdering Kyuhyun pasti sudah membalas ucapan Siwon dengan lidahnya yang tajam.

"_Yeoboseyo_? _Ne_, itu aku. _Y-ye_? Bisa ulangi sekali lagi?"

_["Kyuhyun-ssi, chukae. Anda sudah memenangkan undian dan mendapat kesempatan makan malam dengan Lee Donghae-ssi."]_

"T-tapi...kemarin aku mendapat telpon kalau aku hanya pemenang ketiga."

_["Karena beberapa alasan hadiah utama yang harusnya diberikan pada pemenang pertama ini jatuh ke tangan Anda. Untuk lebih jelasnya akan dijelaskan nanti saat Anda datang ke kantor kami di Gangnam-gu, lusa jam dua siang. Anda bisa datang, kan?"]_

"_G-geureom_!"

_**Pip**_

Sambungan terputus, Siwon memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun yang membeku di tempatnya—sampai sedetik kemudian gadis itu meledak seperti bom waktu.

"KYAAA—_pppfftt_!"

"_Aish_. Sebenarnya sejauh mana kau ingin menarik perhatian semua orang disini huh?" ujar Siwon gemas segera setelah menutup mulut Kyuhyun dengan tangannya. Kyuhyun menepis tangan besar itu dari wajahnya kemudian memandang Siwon dengan wajah kelewat ceria.

"_Omo_! Siwon-ah, kau tidak akan percaya ini!"

"Apa?"

"Aku mendapatkannya! Undian itu! Makan malam dengan Donghae _Oppa_!"

_**Deg**_

"... _Jeongmal_?" Siwon membalasnya acuh tak acuh. Entahlah, jika bagi Kyuhyun itu adalah berita terbaik sepanjang masa, maka bagi Siwon berita itu bahkan lebih buruk dari pada nilai E di kertas ulangan.

"Hah! Sudah ku bilang kan, meskipun kecil, kemungkinan itu tetap saja ada. Kyaaaa~ Ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya! Aku dan Donghae _Oppa_! Kami akan makan di meja yang sama! Makan malam romantis! _Omo_~~" Kyuhyun yang tidak sadar dengan perubahan _mood_ Siwon semakin tenggelam dalam euforianya—di saat yang sama Siwon pun tenggelam dalam perasaan kesal dan cemburu.

"Cuma makan malam, apanya yang istimewa? Setiap hari kau juga makan malam di atas meja," ujar Siwon ketus.

"_Aigoo_~ _Namja_ sepertimu memang tidak akan pernah mengerti perasaanku."

"_Aish_. _Dwaesseo_! Kau sudah selesai, kan? Ayo pulang!"

Siwon meninggalkan bangkunya dan melangkah lebar-lebar meninggalkan kafe, sementara Kyuhyun sedikit terhenyak di bangkunya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"_Hya_! Tunggu aku!"

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Jadi begitulah ceritannya kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berada di depan idolanya. Alasan lengkap kenapa Kyuhyun yang terpilih untuk berada di tempatnya sekarang adalah karena sang pemenang utama hanyalah seorang nenek tua genit lupa umur yang bisa merusak kamera kalau sampai wajahnya tampil di _frame_, sedangkan pemenang kedua yang bisa mengantikannya sedang berada di luar negri untuk waktu yang lama. Jadi Kyuhyun sebagai pemenang ketiga mendapat keuntungan untuk mengantikan keduanya.

**[Luxury Su Noraebang, Hongdae]**

Sementara Kyuhyun menikmati makan malam romantisnya dengan Donghae, di tempat lain—tepatnya di sebuah tempat karaoke yang terkenal di kalangan remaja—teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu mereka bernyanyi bersama sambil meminum berkaleng-kaleng _cola_.

"Siwon-ah, sampai kapan kau akan duduk diam disitu? _Jja_. Kali ini kau yang akan menyanyi," seru Shindong berusaha mengalahkan suara _speaker_ lalu melempar _mic_ ke arah Siwon.

"Aku tidak bisa menyanyi," balas Siwon malas, lalu meletakkan _mic_ yang berhasil di tangkapnya ke atas meja.

"Sekali saja, biar suaramu jelek kami tidak akan mati hanya karena mendengarmu bernyanyi sekali. Hehe," ujar Shindong lagi.

Eunhyuk yang lelah menari akhirnya membanting tubuhnya ke sofa lalu memakan _ice cream_ gratis yang memang disediakan oleh tempat itu. "Hh~ Coba Kyuhyun ada disini, pasti lebih seru. Tapi aku iri setengah mati dengannya, kenapa bukan aku saja yang makan malam dengan Donghae _Oppa_? Hiks~"

.

.

.

Musik masih memenuhi ruangan persegi yang tak terlalu besar itu, tapi suasana mendadak terasa kaku dan sepi. Semua terdiam memandang Siwon yang menunduk memegangi kaleng _cola_nya yang nyaris kosong. Dan akhirnya _namja_ tampan itu pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menuju pintu keluar dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"_Hya_! _Aish_. Kau ini. Kita kemari kan untuk menghibur Siwon yang ditinggal pergi Kyuhyun, kenapa kau malah mengingatkannya dengan hal paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya?" ujar Shindong gemas pada Eunhyuk.

Gadis manis itu hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. "_Mian_. Aku lupa."

"Ck. Sudahlah, Siwon sudah besar, dia juga tidak mungkin meloncat ke sungai Han hanya karena masalah ini, kan? _Jja_. Ganti lagunya! Aku mau yang _up-beat_!" Heechul berseru penuh semangat, seperti biasa selalu bisa menghidupkan suasana.

**[Complex's Park, Dobong-gu]**

_**Clang**_

Sebuah kaleng yang tergeletak di jalan harus rela di tendang berulang kali oleh kaki panjang Siwon yang berusaha meluapkan perasaan kesal di dadanya. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukan pukul 21:00, dan kini dia—hanya seorang diri—berjalan di atas trotoar yang kosong dengan kepala tertunduk. Sampai akhirnya kakinya membawanya memasuki sebuah taman kecil yang nyaris gelap gulita jika bukan karena beberapa batang lampu taman yang menyala redup.

"_Aish_. Sampai kapan aku harus bersaing dengan ikan jelek itu? Apa aku, orang yang menghabiskan setengah usiaku disampingnya, benar-benar tidak bisa mengalahkan artis baru itu?" ujar Siwon frustasi kemudian mengacak rambutnya yang tertata rapi.

_Namja_ tampan itu menghela napas panjang kemudian memainkan kaleng yang masih setia menemaninya. "Salahku. Ini salahku. Kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta dengan gadis bodoh macam Kyuhyun, sih?" ujarnya putus asa.

Tapi beberapa detik kemudian bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. "Hh. Gadis bodoh itu pasti akan mencincangku hidup-hidup kalau tahu aku menghinanya—juga pangeran ikan tampannya."

"Hoo~ Bahkan di saat aku tidak ada pun yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memikirkanku dan mengejekku?"

_**Deg**_

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggungnya, membuatnya reflek memutar tubuhnya dan menatap sosok di depannya dengan mata terbuka lebar. "K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" ujar Siwon ketika mendapati Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapannya dengan penampilan tidak biasa.

_Dress_ selutut berwarna coklat yang memamerkan pinggang rampingnya, sepasang sepatu _flat_ berwarna senada berhias pita mungil di kakinya, rambut ikalnya yang terikat rapi, juga wajahnya yang tertutupi sedikit _make-up_ natural, membuat malam itu Kyuhyun terlihat seratus kali lebih cantik dari biasanya.

**[Samwon Garden Restaurant, Gangnam-gu, Seoul On the way to Kyuhyun's house]**

Akhirnya malam terindah dalam hidup Kyuhyun—begitu menurutnya—harus berakhir, para kru yang sejak tadi meliput apa saja yang dilakukannya dengan Donghae mulai merapikan peralatan mereka. Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya panjang, tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasa sangat lega kamera-kamera itu berhenti menyorotnya—meskipun itu artinya dia akan segera berpisah dengan Donghae. Ah, memikirkannya membuat Kyuhyun kecewa.

Seorang kru tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa taksi untuknya sudah siap menunggunya di luar restoran. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Donghae yang sempat pergi dengan _manager_nya berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dan mengatakan bahwa dia sendiri yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun pulang. Meski terdengar sedikit aneh, karena seharusnya Donghae tak perlu melakukannya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan alasannya, yang jelas dia senang.

Kyuhyun tak bisa mengatur detak jantungnya yang seolah siap meledak saat dia harus berjalan di samping Donghae menuju tempat dimana mobilnya di parkir. Donghae bahkan menyempatkan diri membukakan pintu untuk Kyuhyun sebelum membiarkan dirinya sendiri masuk ke dalam mobil mewahnya.

Dan sebagai akibatnya, Kyuhyun tak bisa menanggalkan senyumnya sepanjang jalan, Donghae yang diam-diam meliriknya sesekali mau tak mau juga ikut tersenyum.

"Berikan ponselmu," ujar Donghae tiba-tiba, sebelah tangannya terulur ke arah Kyuhyun sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk memegang kemudi.

"Eh?" Meski pun bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Donghae meminta ponselnya, tapi karena itu Donghae jadi Kyuhyun tetap memberikan ponselnya.

Sepertinya Donghae menelpon nomornya sendiri dengan ponsel Kyuhyun karena tiba-tiba saja ponsel milik Donghae berdering. Hanya itu, lalu Donghae mengembalikan ponsel di tangannya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menerima ponselnya masih dengan rawut wajah kebingungan, kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menyala dan menemukan deretan angka disana.

"Itu nomorku. Tidak keberatan kalau aku menelponmu, kan?" ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya, tak percaya seorang Lee Donghae baru saja memberikan nomor telponnya secara cuma-cuma. "_A-ani_. Tapi...ini...apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kenapa? Mulai sekarang kita adalah teman, di antara teman tidak apa-apa kalau betukar nomor telpon, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setengah sadar. Teman katanya? Bahkan dalam mimpi pun Kyuhyun tak pernah berpikir yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum, dan kini wajahnya memerah, dengan gugup Kyuhyun membuang wajahnya ke arah jendela—berharap dengan begitu Donghae tak akan melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

Dari balik kaca mobil yang tipis itu, Kyuhyun melihat seseorang berjalan sendirian di trotoar yang sepi, menendang-nendang sesuatu di depan kakinya. Seseorang itu, kebetulan sekali Kyuhyun mengenalnya.

'Siwon? Apa yang dia lakukan disana malam-malam begini? Sendirian lagi. Dasar orang aneh,' pikir Kyuhyun.

Dan tentu saja Kyuhyun yang penasaran tak akan membiarkan hal ini berlalu begitu saja.

"_Oppa_, aku turun disini saja."

"_Wae_? Apa kita sudah sampai di rumahmu? Yang mana?"

"_Err_...sebenarnya belum. Ah, tapi rumahku sudah dekat! Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau aku turun disini."

"Tapi ini sudah malam, mana bisa aku membiarkan seorang gadis berjalan sendirian."

"_Gwaenchana_. Aku bisa menjaga diri dengan baik."

Melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berusaha setengah mati meyakinkannya, akhirnya Donghae pun mengalah dan membiarkannya turun dari mobil. "_Arasseo_. Telpon aku kalau terjadi sesuatu," ujar Donghae seraya membuka kunci otomatis mobilnya.

"_Eum_. _Jeongmal gomawoyo, Oppa_."

Tanpa menoleh sekali lagi Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan mobil yang ditumpanginya. Maka Donghae berpikir kalau sesuatu yang membuat Kyuhyun pergi pastilah **penting**.

**[Complex's Park, Dobong-gu]**

Kyuhyun berhenti berlari ketika sosok Siwon sudah terlihat jelas di depannya, mungkin hanya sepuluh langkah di depannya. _Namja_ tampan itu terlihat mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Kyuhyun dengar. Kyuhyun memilih melangkahkan kakinya kembali, tapi kali ini perlahan-lahan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang berarti.

"Hh. Gadis bodoh itu pasti akan mencincangku hidup-hidup kalau tahu aku menghinanya—juga pangeran ikan tampannya." Kali ini Kyuhyun mendengar jelas apa yang Siwon katakan.

"Hoo~ Bahkan di saat aku tidak ada pun yang bisa kau lakukan hanya memikirkanku dan mengejekku?"

Kyuhyun cukup terhibur melihat Siwon membalik tubuhnya secepat kilat dan menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut—wajahnya sangat lucu kalau kau mau tahu.

"K-kau? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku baru pulang dari acara makan malam, kau sendiri sedang apa sendirian disini?"

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit gugup karena tidak menyiapkan jawaban yang jenius untuk pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada. Hanya...mencari udara segar."

"Benarkah?" Tentu saja jawaban seperti itu sangat mencurigakan. Tapi untungnya Kyuhyun memilih tidak peduli karena malam ini _mood_-nya sedang sangat bagus.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati Siwon dan mendudukan dirinya pada sebuah ayunan tua yang tergantung di dahan pohon oak. "Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, waktu kecil kita sering bermain di taman ini, kan?" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum lembut—bukan senyuman _childish_ yang sering ditunjukannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat dorong aku!" seru Kyuhyun pada Siwon yang tidak juga beranjak dari tempatnya.

"_Aigoo_~ _Princess wanna be _mulai lagi."

Biar pun mulutnya mengeluh, tapi Siwon tetap saja melakukan apa yang Kyuhyun suruh.

"Lebih kuat! _Aish_. Dimana tenagamu, huh? Kau ini _namja_ atau bukan sih?" omel Kyuhyun. Siwon merasakan dahinya berdenyut, kenapa Kyuhyun selalu seperti ini? Menyebalkan. Berniat mengerjai Kyuhyun, kali ini Siwon mendorong punggung Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas ayunan seolah siap terbang ke langit.

"_Hya_! Yang ini terlalu kuat! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh!? Choi Siwon!" Kyuhyun berseru sedikit panik. Sebenarnya Siwon juga khawatir melihatnya, karena itu Siwon kembali mengurangi kekuatannya. Tapi benda yang sudah terlanjur melambung terlalu tinggi itu tetap melambung tinggi meski tak lagi di dorong sekuat tenaga.

_**BRUK**_

"_OMO_!"

Siwon tersentak kaget dengan mata terbuka lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun akhirnya terjatuh. Dengan perasaan panik setengah mati Siwon menghampiri Kyuhyun yang kini terduduk di rumput dan meringis kesakitan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _gwaenchana_? A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak benar-benar bermaksud mencelakaimu. Apa kau terluka? Biar ku lihat—"

"Hahahaha! Coba lihat wajahmu! _Aigoo_~ Lucu sekali! Kau harus lihat wajahmu tadi Choi kuda! _Omo_! Perutku sakit. Hahaha!"

Siwon terpana, mulutnya menganga dan tubuhnya membeku. Sedetik yang lalu Kyuhyun meringis seperti sangat kesakitan, dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja dia tertawa terbahak-bahak. "_Mwoya_? Kau mengerjaiku?!"

"Hehe. Sebenarnya aku memang sengaja melompat tadi, cuma ingin melihat bagaimana reaksimu, dan ternyata..._hmpfft_—"

Siwon membiarkan mulutnya menganga semakin lebar saat Kyuhyun terlihat menahan tawa setengah mati. "_Aish_. Jantungku hampir copot! Dan kau malah menertawaiku!? Cho Kyuhyun, kau harus diberi pelajaran!"

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun kembali dibuat kewalahan saat Siwon mulai menggelitikinya. "_Hya_! Ahahaha! Ampuni aku!"

"Tidak akan!"

Tentu saja keduanya tidak akan berhenti sampai napas mereka benar-benar hampir habis. Dan setelahnya keduanya hanya mampu berbaring di atas rerumputan, memandangi bintang di langit seraya mengatur napas yang memburu.

"Malam-malam begini tertawa sampai seperti ini di tengah taman yang sepi, aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang gila," ujar Kyuhyun seraya tertawa kecil.

"_Nado_! Kau pikir siapa yang memulai huh?" Kali ini keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Ayo pulang, orang tuamu pasti menunggumu di rumah," ujar Siwon lalu membantu Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Keduanya berjalan pulang dengan tangan yang bertautan dan senyum yang mengembang di wajah. Sesekali kembali tertawa mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di taman tadi. Dan ketika angin malam membuat Kyuhyun sedikit gemetar, Siwon tanpa mengatakan apapun melilitkan syal yang dipakainya ke leher Kyuhyun. Membuat wajah gadis yang belum pernah pacaran itu bersemu merah—dan dia tak mengerti alasannya.

"_Gomawo_."

**TBC**

Pertama, makasih yg udah doain ane biar cepet sembuh #cium satu2# XD

Buat yang nanya2:

Yups, emang kyu yg akhirnya makan malam romantis ama Donghae :B. Heheh, di awal ini mungkin lebih ke humor ya #tp garing ya#, romancenya nanti pertengahan ke akhir. Soal Siwon yg menderita, ga papa deh sekali2, biasanya kan kyu yg makan ati #plakk# yg penting mreka brakhir bahagia :B

Soal haehyuk moment ada atau engga, hmm...maybe yes maybe no #gaje kambuh# niatnya sih ada :)

Cinta segitiganya belum dimulai nih ternyata, butuh waktu yg tepat untuk mempertemukan SiHae :B

Terus, ada yang nanya Hoya alias Junhee di drama 1997 disini bakal diperanin sama siapa, maaf banget, tapi kayanya Junhee ga muncul di ff ini :(

Sebenernya dari awal ga niat bikin remake 100% dari drama reply 1997, niatnya cuma mau ngambil sifat Shiwon buat Kyuhyun aja, tapi kalau pada akhirnya jadi menyerupai drama itu, mungkin ke depannya harus dicantumin remake di summary, hehe. :)

Dan yang terakhir, soal Do XX To Me. Sebenernya tersentuh jg si banyak yg inget sama ff itu dan terus2an minta saya buat update, tp saya berniat nyelesain ff ini dulu supaya feel-nya ga keburu ilang. Maaf kalo kesannya malah ga adil, secara gitu yg duluan ada Do XX To Me tp kenapa malah ini yg duluan diselesain. Tapi...dari pada 22'a ga selesai lebih baik begini kan? Iya kan? *kitty eyes*

Tapi saya bakal berusaha nyelesaian semua ff saya sampe tamat kok.

**Special Thanks to:**

**ChoNarra| Jung hyun neul| FiWonKyu0201| simbagyuu| aninkyuelf| shin min hyo| santkyu| orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu| Arum Junnie| amanda wu| YouraUkeKyu| rikha-chan| Anata Cho| Augesteca| demikyu| everadit| pikusparkyu| wonnie| evil kyu| ShinJoo24| Guest| Imccy17| WKS0711| sellinandrew| GaemGyu92| Cho Angel Kim**

Err...sebenernya takut kurang etis sih kalo nulis yg beginian, tp sekali2 gpp ya, yg dibawah ini utk yg review'a (somehow) menyentuh saya :D

Untuk **santkyu**, makasih doa n pengertian'a :), ga semua sepengertian kamu, so it means something to me Tapi soal akun, aq ga tau knp bisa kaya gitu :(

Untuk **rikha-chan**, makasih krn nama saeng sering bgt nongol di ff2 eon :)

Untuk** Anata Cho**, idk, komen kamu sweet aja XD

Untuk **everadit**, cuma kamu aja yg muji dari segi penulisan saya, thank you so much :)

Untuk **Imccy17**, saya terharu loh, jarang2 ada yg ngucapin terima kasih krn saya udah update, jadi, makasih banyak untuk review kamu yg menyentuh :))

TAPI, kalian udah komen aja saya udah seneng kok, apalagi yg komen'a tiap ch :')

Makasih buat smw yg udah komen :D *knp brasa pengen hiatus lama gini ya*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Park Jungsoo,Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"_Hyung_, apa aku ada waktu kosong setelah ini?" tanya Donghae pada Leeteuk, sementara seorang _stylist_ berdiri di sampingnya, sibuk me_make-up_ wajahnya. Leeteuk yang duduk di sudut ruangan memeriksa iPadnya, memastikan apa Donghae punya waktu kosong hari ini, kemudian _namja_ itu menggeleng—membuat Donghae yang memperhatikan bayangannya dari cermin menekuk wajahnya kecewa.

"Sepertinya tidak, masih ada latihan dan beberapa jadwal _perform_. _Wae_?"

"Benar tidak ada? Satu jam juga tidak ada?" Donghae mencoba memohon. Leeteuk tampak berpikir sambil melihat iPadnya sekali lagi. "Sebenarnya aku masih bisa mengatur ulang jadwal latihanmu," ujarnya.

"Jadi aku bisa pergi, _kan_?" tanya Donghae dengan senyum super lebar.

"_Err_...ku rasa begitu."

"_Gomawoyo, Hyung_. Kau yang terbaik!" Donghae berseru senang, lalu mengacungkan ibu jarinya ke depan cermin agar Leeteuk dapat melihatnya di belakang sana. Leeteuk membalasnya dengan tawa kecil, bahkan _stylist_ _Noona_ yang sibuk mendandani Donghae pun tersenyum melihat tingkah Donghae yang kadang kekanakan itu.

"Ada apa dengannya? Belakangan ini wajahnya terlihat lebih cerah dari biasanya." Leeteuk bergumam pelan di tempatnya.

**[Jawoon High School, 1st Grade B-Class]**

"KYAAA!"

"Cho Kyuhyun! Apa maksudmu berteriak tiba-tiba?!"

_**Plak**_

Kyuhyun memukul mulutnya sendiri lalu meringis, matanya menatap ngeri ke arah gurunya yang sedang memelotinya di depan kelas, seisi kelas pun memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip. Salahnya, dia berteriak cukup kencang di dalam kelas yang kebetulan sedang sunyi karena seorang guru _killer_ sedang mengajar di depan kelas. Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, diam-diam memikirkan alasan yang mungkin bisa meredam amarah gurunya.

"_Err_...itu... Ah! Aku melihat kecoa berjalan di bawah mejaku. Bahkan ada tiga! _Ani_. Mungkin lima! Itu sebabnya aku berteriak. _Jeongmal mianhaeyo, seonsangnim_."

"_Mwo_? Kecoa?!" Hampir semua murid _yeoja_ bertanya menyahuti Kyuhyun. Selanjutnya, kelas itu justru semakin ribut karena murid-muridnya sibuk berteriak sambil berusaha untuk tidak menginjak lantai yang kemungkinan sedang di rayapi oleh serangga hitam menjijikan.

Kali ini Kyuhyun menepuk dahinya, sama sekali tidak berpikir kalau akhirnya justru seperti ini. Diliriknya sang guru yang seharusnya masih ada di depan kelas dengan wajah masam, tapi rupanya sosoknya malah hilang entah kemana. Mungkin keluar karena tidak tahan berada di kelas yang sekarang tidak kalah ramai dari pasar malam.

"_Aish_. Kecoanya sudah hilang, berhentilah berteriak!" seru Kyuhyun seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar di tengah kericuhan. Hening sejenak, semua mematung di tempat dengan posenya masing-masing. Kemudian Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya kembali, dan seolah dikomando yang lain pun kembali duduk dengan manis. Berhubung sudah tidak guru di kelas, maka jadilah murid-murid itu mengobrol atau melakukan apapun yang mereka mau—yang jelas bukan berteriak seperti orang gila seperti tadi.

"_Hya_, kau bohong, _kan_? Aku yakin kau berteriak karena sesuatu dari ponselmu, bukan kecoa. Kau kira aku tidak melihatnya? Sejak tadi kau sibuk dengan ponselmu," ujar Eunhyuk tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hyukie-_ya_, kau tidak akan percaya ini," ujar Kyuhyun yang terlihat menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak seraya menyodorkan ponselnya pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menerima ponsel itu dengan wajah bingung, kemudian dilihat beberapa percakapan sudah terpampang di layar ponsel.

**_._**

**_From_: _Naui prince_**

_Annyeong_ ^^

Apa aku menganggumu?

**_Reply_: **

_Aniyo Oppa_ :)

**_From_: _Naui prince_**

Syukurlah ^^

Apa kau ada waktu? Bisakah kita bertemu?

Mungkin setelah kau pulang sekolah?

**_Reply_: **

Tentu saja ada! :D

**_From_: _Naui prince_**

Kalau begitu, katakan padaku dimana sekolahmu?

Jam berapa kau pulang?

Aku akan menjemputmu.

**_Reply_**:

Jawoon _High School_.

Mungkin satu jam lagi.

_Ne_, akan ku tunggu

**.**

Selesai membaca pesan-pesan singkat itu, Eunhyuk masih saja terlihat bingung, gadis manis itu menatap sahabatnya dengan tanda tanya di kepala. "_Naui prince_? _Nuguya_? _Hya_! Apa kau sudah punya pacar?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum misterius. "Kalau ku katakan, kau pasti akan berteriak."

"_Jinjja_! _Nugunde_? Kau membuatku penasaran~" balas Eunhyuk yang mulai tidak sabar. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, lalu mengetuk layar ponselnya—menunjuk percakapan di ponselnya tadi.

"_Igeoneun_... _uri_ Donghae _Oppa_."

_**Blink**_

Eunhyuk mengerjap beberapa kali, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. "_Jeongmal_?!" serunya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat. "_Eum_! Aku berani bersumpah demi semua kaset _game_ ku di rumah. _Aigoo_~ apa kau tahu? Jariku bahkan bergetar saat aku membalas pesan darinya!"

"_Hya_~ Kenapa kau begitu beruntung? Aku juga mau berada di posisimu. _Ah_! Dan kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau dia memberikan nomor ponselnya padamu?!" balas Eunhyuk, sedikit merajuk di akhir, Kyuhyun meringis.

"_Mianhae_~ Aku hanya takut Donghae _Oppa_ marah padaku kalau aku memberi tahu nomornya pada orang lain." Kyuhyun mencoba membujuk sahabatnya, tapi Eunhyuk masih saja memasang wajah kesal dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju ke depan dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Kyuhyun menghela napasnya. "_Arasseo_. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kau boleh ikut pergi denganku. Kita bisa kencan bertiga dengan Donghae _Oppa_."

"_Jeongmal_?"

_**Bingo**_

Raut wajah kesal itu berubah seketika, sekarang Eunhyuk justru sedang tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tertawa kecil. "_Eum_. Kali ini saja, aku rela berbagi suami dengan sahabatku yang manis ini."

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~ _Jeongmal gomawoyo_~"

Dan keduanya berpelukan.

**[Jawoon High School, Corridor]**

"Kyuhyun-_ah_~ _Jibe gaseo haja_!" ujar Siwon saat Kyuhyun baru saja keluar dari kelasnya.

"_Mian_, aku masih ada urusan. Kau pulang duluan saja," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosanya. Sementara di sebelahnya, Eunhyuk tampak tersenyum geli. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja wajah kesal Siwon saat mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun memang sangat lucu.

"Lagi?! Kali ini kenapa?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kyuhyun justru tersenyum sendiri, membuat Siwon berpikir kalau anak itu mungkin salah minum obat.

"Aku... akan berkencan," ujar Kyuhyun kemudian.

Siwon membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "_M-Mworago_?! Kencan?! Ha... Haha. Apa kau sedang membohongiku? Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya pacar?"

Merasa Siwon baru saja menghinanya secara tidak langsung, wajah manis Kyuhyun berubah jadi menyeramkan, matanya melotot seolah siap membunuh Siwon dengan pandangan. "Bukan urusanmu! _Kajja_, Hyukie," ujarnya lalu menarik Eunhyuk pergi. Sementara Siwon yang masih kaget tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan hanya memandangi keduanya berlalu pergi.

"Dia mau kencan, _kan_? Dengan Eunhyuk?" _Namja_ itu bergumam pelan. Sebelum kemudian merasa dirinya sangat bodoh (karena berpikir Kyuhyun akan berkencan dengan Eunhyuk) dan berlari pergi mengambil motornya. Dia harus cepat, sebelum dua orang tadi pergi dan dia tidak bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya orang yang mengajak Kyuhyun kencan.

**[Jawoon High School, Front Gate]**

Kyuhyun berdiri di sambil gerbang sekolahnya yang menjulang tinggi, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sementara matanya terus bergerak mencari sesuatu. Ya, dia tidak tahu apa Donghae sudah datang atau belum. Kalaupun sudah, dia juga tidak tahu dimana pria itu akan memarkir mobilnya. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa Donghae akan memakai mobil yang sama dengan yang dipakainya saat mengantar Kyuhyun pulang waktu itu atau tidak, karena setahunya Donghae punya dua mobil.

_**drrt drrt**_

Kyuhyun berhenti mencari sejenak saat merasaan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Dilihatnya nama '_Naui Prince_' terpampang di layar ponsel android itu, senyumnya mengembang. Kyuhyun berdeham beberapa kali, memastikan tidak ada yang aneh dengan tenggorokannya sebelum kemudian mengangkat telpon dari Donghae.

"_Yeoboseyo_?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara manisnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat kelakuan sahabatnya hanya mengernyit bingung, berpikir sejak kapan Kyuhyun menjawab telpon dengan suara semanis itu.

"_Ah_... _ne_. Mobil putih? Audi? _Err_... _Ah_! Aku melihatnya. _Ne_.."

Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya begitu sambungan terputus, dilihatnya Eunhyuk yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya, kemudian dia tersenyum dan sekali lagi menarik tangan kurus Eunhyuk. "_Kajja_~"

Kalau sudah begini, meskipun Kyuhyun tidak bilang, Eunhyuk bisa menangkap kalau yang tadi bicara dengan Kyuhyun ditelpon adalah Donghae, dan mungkin sekarang Kyuhyun akan membawanya ke tempat Donghae. Pantas saja Kyuhyun bicara begitu manis, pikir Eunhyuk.

Kira-kira lima belas menit dari gerbang depan sekolah mereka, sebuah mobil persis seperti yang Donghae katakan di telpon tadi terparkir dengan rapi di sisi jalan. Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya, Eunhyuk yang ditarik olehnya mau tidak mau ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Begitu sampai di samping mobil mewah itu, Kyuhyun mengetuk jendelanya beberapa kali, kemudian kaca jendela itu turun perlahan memperlihatkan wajah Donghae yang duduk di belakang kemudi.

"Ha! _Hya eotteoke_~ Itu benar-benar Donghae _Oppa_!" Eunhyuk memekik tertahan seraya memukul bahu Kyuhyun, terlalu senang bisa melihat Donghae sedekat ini dan memikirkan dia akan pergi bersama idola tampan itu.

"A..haha.. ini temanku _Oppa_, Lee Eunhyuk," ujar Kyuhyun pada Donghae yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum semanis mungkin kemudian membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "_Annyeonghaseyo, Oppa_. Eunhyuk _imnida_," ujarnya riang. Donghae membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman—yang membuat Eunhyuk kembali memekik tertahan.

"_Ne, annyeonghaseyo_."

"_Oppa_, Eunhyuk ini juga sangat mengidolakanmu, bisakah dia ikut bersama kita?" Kyuhyun memohon dengan _kitty eyes_ andalannya, sebenarnya dia takut Donghae tidak suka karena dia tidak mengatakan lebih dulu kalau dia akan mengajak temannya.

Donghae terlihat berpikir sejenak, membuat Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sama-sama menggigit bibir mereka tanpa sadar. Untunglah setelahnya _namja_ itu kembali tersenyum hangat. "Tentu."

"_Gomawo, Oppa_," ujar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk bersamaan, kemudian keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil milik Donghae dan duduk di kursi belakang. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun mau saja—sangat ingin—duduk di samping Donghae, tapi dia tidak mau Eunhyuk jadi duduk sendiri di belakang.

Dan sebenarnya, Donghae akan lebih senang kalau yang datang hanya Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak mungkin menolak Kyuhyun yang memohon dengan wajah yang begitu imut, apalagi tadi Eunhyuk ikut menatapnya dengan mata yang berbinar. Diserang dua gadis manis sekaligus, mana bisa dia menolak?

Mobil itu pun melesat pergi meninggalakn kawasan Jawoon. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat dimana mobil itu terparkir sebelumnya, seorang _namja_ yang sejak tadi diam-diam memata-matai Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk terlihat memasang wajah terkejut dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

"Donghae? Maksudnya Lee Donghae? _Maldo andwae_! Bagaimana bisa?!" ujar namja yang tidak lain adalah Siwon.

Sebelum mobil Donghae pergi terlalu jauh, Siwon kembali berlari menghampiri motornya yang di parkir agak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi—sangat tidak mungkin bersembunyi dengan motornya, kan?

**[Coco Bruni Cafe, Hongdae, Seoul]**

Rupanya Donghae membawa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ke sebuah kafe yang cukup terkenal karena _cake_nya, dia pikir _yeoja_ seperti Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk pasti suka _cake_ yang manis, _kan_? Dan benar saja, kedua gadis itu terlihat bersemangat saat memesan dua potong _cake_ dan minuman untuk mereka sendiri, _Chocolat Praline_ dan _Grapefruitade_ untuk Kyuhyun, lalu _Strawberry tarte_ dan _Fashion Fruitsoda_ untuk Eunhyuk. Sedangkan Donghae hanya memesan segelas _Double Cappucino_ untuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga orang itu duduk di sudut ruangan yang sedikit tertutup, sengaja untuk mengantisipasi _paparazzi_ yang mungkin mengikuti Donghae—meskipun sebenarnya Donghae cukup yakin tidak akan mudah dikenali dengan penyamaran yang digunakannya saat turun dari mobil.

"_Mian_, karena waktuku tidak banyak, kali ini tidak apa-apa _kan_ kalau hanya makan di kafe? Lain kali aku akan mengajak kalian ke tempat yang jauh lebih menarik," ujar Donghae.

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sama-sama sedang menikmati kue mereka sambil menatap Donghae berhenti mengunyah dan menatap bingung pada Donghae. "Lain kali?" keduanya bertanya bersamaan. Dan tiba-tiba saja Donghae tertawa, membuat keduanya semakin bingung.

"_Omo_~ Kenapa kalian berdua begitu kompak? _Ne_. Lain kali. Kita akan bertemu lagi, _kan_? Kecuali kalian tidak suka—"

"Tentu saja kami suka!" ujar Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk—lagi-lagi bersamaan—memotong ucapan Donghae. Dan lagi-lagi Donghae tertawa, kali ini bahkan lebih lepas. Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang melihatnya akhirnya jadi ikut tertawa, menertawakan tingkah mereka yang terkadang seperti anak kembar.

Tak jauh dari meja mereka, Siwon duduk dengan gusar, lagi-lagi sibuk memata-matai mereka sambil berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan buku menu.

"Benar-benar... sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Kenapa mereka bisa terlihat sangat akrab?" Siwon menggerutu pelan saat melihat ketiga orang di depannya tertawa bersama.

Entah sial atau apa, seorang pelayan yang kebetulan lewat di sampingnya jatuh karena tersandung tas sekolah Siwon yang diletakannya sembarang di lantai. Bunyi nyaring dari cangkir yang ikut terjatuh ke lantai dan pecah membuat beberapa orang menoleh ke arahnya. Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya seraya meminta maaf pada Siwon, sementara Siwon hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan tidak apa-apa—padahal kalau mau dipikir yang salah disini kan dia.

"Bukankah itu Siwon?" ujar Eunhyuk seraya mengarahkan telunjuknya pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk tak jauh dari meja mereka, sedang sibuk berurusan dengan seorang pelayan. Ya, sepertinya karena terlalu panik Siwon jadi lupa menutupi wajahnya dan malah meletakan buku menu yang sejak tadi jadi tamengnya di meja.

"Siwonie!" Eunhyuk berseru seraya melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon yang wajahnya memucat seketika karena ketahuan ada disana. Siwon melambaikan tangannya kaku membalas lambaian tangan Eunhyuk. Saat _yeoja_ itu akhirnya memberi tanda yang mengundangnya bergabung ke mejanya, Siwon diam-diam merasa senang juga (karena pikirnya dengan begitu dia bisa memastikan Donghae tidak akan macam-macam).

Sementara Kyuhyun yang duduk di samping Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja melempar _deathglare_ pada Eunhyuk. "_Hya_! Kenapa kau menganggilnya?!" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"_Wae_?" Eunhyuk yang merasa tidak melakukan hal buruk balik bertanya. Sebelum sempat Kyuhyun membalasnya, Donghae lebih dulu bersuara.

"_Nugu_?"

"_Ah_, dia teman sekolah kami, _Oppa_," Eunhyuk menjawab pertanyaan Donghae sambil tersenyum manis.

"Teman kalian? Kalau begitu apa salahnya mengajaknya bergabung disini?" Donghae kembali bertanya, kali ini sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meringis kecil seraya mengusap tengkuknya. "Habisnya... kalau dia disini dia hanya akan menganggu, dia selalu memarahiku karena aku terus-terusan berbicara tentang _Oppa_. Pokoknya dia itu menyebalkan. Tidak benar-benar menyebalkan _sih_, soalnya dia juga sering membantuku," ujar Kyuhyun, terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih pujiannya."

Kyuhyun hampir saja melompat dari bangkunya saat tiba-tiba saja suara Siwon masuk ke telinganya. Begitu menoleh, _namja_ itu sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Kyuhyun memandang Siwon dengan kesal. "Aku tidak sedang memujimu kuda jelek!"

Siwon mengabaikan 'pujian' Kyuhyun dan memilih mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae—karena hanya itu bangku yang tersisa.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Donghae _imnida_." Donghae memutuskan mengenalkan dirinya lebih dahulu—sekedar sopan santun. Donghae bahkan mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Siwon, bermaksud untuk mengajaknya berjabat tangan.

"Choi Siwon." Siwon membalasnya singkat dan datar, dia juga hanya menyentuh tangan Donghae sekilas. Donghae menarik kembali tangannya, sedikit memandang bingung pada Siwon yang entah kenapa terlihat tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Siwonie, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Sendirian lagi," ujar Eunhyuk. Siwon tidak menjawab dan malah sibuk mengaduk-aduk secangkir _Con Carmelo_ yang tadi sempat dipesannya sebelum ketahuan oleh Eunhyuk. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak mau menjawab, hanya sedang memikirkan alasan apa yang bagus untuk diucapkan.

"_Hya_, kau tidak sedang mengikuti kami, _kan_?" ujar Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, yang membuat Siwon hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya karena terkejut—tebakan Kyuhyun 100% tepat.

"_M-mwo_? Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku tidak punya kerjaan? Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini lalu mampir, itu saja." Tentu saja Siwon tidak akan mengaku kalau dia memang mengikuti ketiganya kesini.

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya memandangi Siwon penuh curiga dengan mata yang menyipit.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat dekat, _ya_?" tanya Donghae yang sejak tadi memperhatikan tingkah keduanya.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "_Ne_. Itu benar. Kami memang **sangat** dekat," jawab Siwon dengan bangga dan sedikit penekanan.

"Jangan salah paham _Oppa_, kami memang dekat, itu karena kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil," ujar Kyuhyun pada Donghae, lalu kembali menatap Siwon dengan kesal. Siwon lagi-lagi memilih tidak peduli.

"Donghae-_ssi_, bukankah kau ini penyanyi yang sedang naik daun? Apa kau tidak sibuk (sampai bisa bersantai disini dengan Kyuhyun)?" tanya Siwon—sedikit menyindir.

"Aku sengaja mengosongkan jadwal karena aku ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun," jawab Donghae tanpa beban, membuat Siwon terlihat semakin kesal.

"_Hya_~ Kau benar-benar beruntung," ujar Eunhyuk yang sedikit—sangat—iri pada Kyuhyun.

Siwon mencibir. "Apa istimewanya bocah ini sampai kau repot-repot mengosongkan jadwal untuk bertemu dengannya?"

"Apa maksudmu _hah_? Dan berhentilah memanggil Donghae _Oppa_ 'kau', dia lebih tua darimu, jadi kau harus memanggilnya '_Hyung'_!" ujar Kyuhyun yang mulai tak bisa menutupi sifat aslinya yang hobi berteriak. Kali ini Donghae benar-benar bersyukur mereka duduk di tempat yang lumayan tertutup dan sepi. Tapi... melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini rasanya tidak buruk juga, pikir Donghae. Sekalipun sedang marah, Kyuhyun tetap terlihat manis—dan lucu.

"Dia sangat manis dan lucu, sejak melihatnya di acara _fanmeeting_ aku... ingin jadi temannya." Donghae menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum geli pada Kyuhyun. "**Teman**."

Kyuhyun yang sudah habis kesabaran karena terus diejek Siwon akhirnya memukul kepala Siwon sekali—tidak lagi peduli kalau Donghae sedang melihatnya.

"_Ah_, ku rasa waktuku sudah habis. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan beberapa jadwal hari ini. Kita pulang sekarang? Aku akan mengantar kalian," ujar Donghae seraya bangkit dari bangku dan berniat mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menyambut uluran tangan Donghae, Siwon yang lebih cepat menarik kembali tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tidak perlu! Aku yang akan mengantar Kyuhyun, rumah kami searah," ujarnya pada Donghae. Kyuhyun melempar tatapan protes padanya, tapi Siwon memilih mengabaikannya.

"_Ah_... benarkah? _Arasseo_. Kalau begitu, Eunhyuk-_ssi_, aku akan mengantarmu."

"_Ne, Oppa_."

Meski terdengar sedikit tidak rela di awal, Donghae tetap tersenyum dan sekarang tangan Eunhyuklah yang ada di dalam genggamannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat senang, bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum. Eunhyuk sempat melambaikan tangannya pada Kyuhyun dan Siwon sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik dinding.

"_Ish_. Siapa yang bilang aku mau diantar olehmu _hah_?! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kehilangan kesempatan bagus begini, _kan_! Dasar kuda jelek! Bodoh!" seru Kyuhyun tepat saat Eunhyuk dan Donghae sudah tak terlihat, tangannya mulai bergerak memukul bahu dan punggung Siwon.

"_Appo_!"

"Aku tidak peduli!" sahut Kyuhyun, lalu pergi dengan langkah lebar dan menghentak, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih sibuk mengusap bahunya. Diam-diam Siwon tersenyum. Biar saja Kyuhyun marah, yang penting dia berhasil menggagalkan usaha Lee ikan untuk mendekati Kyuhyun, pikirnya.

Dengan cepat disambarnya tasnya yang tergeletak di lantai lalu mengejar Kyuhyun yang sudah lebih dulu pergi.

**[Cheongdamdong, Donghae's House]**

Donghae mematikan mesin mobilnya yang baru saja selesai diparkirnya di bagasi rumah. Hari sudah malam dan Donghae baru saja menyelesaikan latihan yang sempat dia tunda demi bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Karena terlalu lelah rasanya melangkah keluar dari mobil pun malas, Donghae memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada bangku mobil untuk sementara. Sambil menatap kosong ke arah kaca depan mobilnya, Donghae mulai mengingat kejadian sore tadi. Dia masih ingat jelas bagaimana Siwon cara memandangnya.

"Choi Siwon... apa dia menyukai Kyuhyun?" Donghae bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya," lanjutnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman. _Namja_ tampan itu merenggangkan tubuhnya sebentar, kemudian berniat langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan pergi ke kamar. Sebelum matanya melihat selembar sapu tangan tergeletak di lantai mobilnya.

"_Eoh_? Apa ini milik Eunhyuk?" Donghae bergumam, karena seingatnya tidak ada yang naik ke mobilnya hari ini selain Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, dan hanya Eunhyuk yang sempat duduk di bangku depan. Mengingat Eunhyuk membuatnya juga mengingat kejadian saat dia mengantar Eunhyuk pulang tadi sore.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, _Oppa_," ujar Eunhyuk yang baru saja keluar dari mobil Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum hangat. "_Eum_. Tidak usah sungkan. Aku pergi, sampai jumpa."

"_Oppa_!" Eunhyuk mencoba menghentikan Donghae sebelum _namja_ itu menginjak pedal gas.

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendekat ke jendela, kembali menatap Eunhyuk tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun. "_Ne_?"

_**Cup**_

Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk mencium pipinya—atau bisa dibilang sudut bibirnya, hanya sekilas memang. Gadis itu tersenyum malu-malu. "Sampai jumpa!" ujarnya sebelum berbalik dengan cepat dan berlari memasuki rumahnya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih membeku dalam posisinya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Donghae tersenyum geli ketika mengingatnya kembali. Harus dia akui, Eunhyuk tidak kalah manis dibanding Kyuhyun. Dan kedua anak itu unik dengan cara mereka masing-masing.

"Dasar anak kecil."

**TBC**

Yang ini update-nya lama bgt ya? Mianhae~ Kebiasan saya itu mah =,=

Apalagi minggu2 kmarin tuh saya lagi sibuk UAS, hehe #alesan

Yah, yang penting update ya? :B

Buat rikha-chan yg perhatian, sebener'a kemarn udah sempet sembuh, tp skarang lagi rada pilek (=,=) ~Makasih doa'a #kiss :3 (Btw, chukae yg punya akun baru~ cieeee~~ #plakk)

Guest tralala: hehe, jadi malu dipuji2 #plakk

Knp beberapa ff buatan saya dpt feel'a, mungkin krn waktu nulis'a saya emang pake perasaan, ga asal nulis. Tp gara2 sistem nulis yg kaya gitu, sisi buruk'a saya jadi sering telat update, kadang readers mpe pd lumutan (=,=)

_(Contohnya ya skarang ini nih, udah lama baru update lagi karna ga dpt feel buat nulis ff, sibuk sama tugas #knp malah curhat?)_

Alasan beberapa ff saya (saya tahu bgt) ga dpt feel'a adalah, simpel, karna waktu buat ff itu saya emang ga pake feel alias asal jadi XD

Biasa'a sih krn kesukaan sementara sama lagu trus pengen bikin songfict'a, atau alasan2 lain yg emang feel'a cepet dtg cpet pergi XD

Buat semua readers tercintah :3, yg terus bertanya2 kapan kyukyu yg lemot #plak bakal sadar sama perasaan Siwon, rumusnya adalah begini:

Kyu sadar = FF tamat (atau Ending-1)

So...yeah...please be patient ;)

**Special Super Duper Very Miracle Huge Thanks to:**

**YouraUkeKyu| dazzledaisy| everadit| Guest| FiWonKyu0201| shin min hyo| mitatitu| Irmawks| simbagyuu| | reni soediyo| WonKyuBi| rikha-chan| Jung Hyun Neul| santkyu| Anata Cho| sellinandrew| Guest tralala| Arum Junnie| ShinJoo24| orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu| wonnie| amanda wu| pikusparkyu| Cho Angel Kim| evil kyu| Kayla WonKyu| WKS0711| GaemGyu92| Imccy17| Jmhyewon| shawon20**

**Really thank you for your review :3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BONUS**

**WonKyu's Feeling about The Previous Story on The Park**

**Kyuhyun**

_Ish_. _Jinjja_. Apa aku mengidap semacam penyakit? Kenapa rasanya jantungku suka berdegup kencang tidak karuan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terakhir adalah saat Siwonie memasangkan syalnya untukku di taman. Saat itu aku memang kedinginan karena hanya memakai _dress_ yang tidak seberapa tebal di malam hari. Diingat-ingat, sepertinya saat itu wajahku juga terasa sedikit panas. _Matchi_! Aku pasti menderita penyakit aneh! W('A'w)

Apa aku alergi udara dingin? Tapi sepertinya dulu tidak begini. _Eomma_~ Apa anakmu ini akan segera mati? :'(

*Keesokan harinya saat terbangun dari tidur, Kyuhyun bahkan lupa dia pernah sibuk memikirkan hal ini*

**Siwon**

Aku yakin, saat itu di taman, ketika aku memasangkan syal di lehernya (Kyuhyun), aku melihat wajahnya memerah. Ku pikir itu tandanya aku menemukan titik terang. Tapi rupanya aku salah besar. Kemajuanku: nol besar.

Keesokan harinya setelah malam itu, tak ada yang berubah dari sikapnya padaku. Dia tetap berteriak semaunya, mengomeliku, atau memukuliku sesekali. Ku rasa memang ada yang salah dengan otak jeniusnya. Kenapa sulit sekali baginya untuk menyadari perasaanku? Kalau begini terus aku tidak akan bisa menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Anak itu pasti akan menolakku mentah-mentah.

Haa~

**END**

(p.s: terserah bagian ini mau dianggap serius atau dilupakan sama sekali XD)


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Not For Kids**

**Author : Kyuminjoong**

**Genre : Romance, Humor (lil' bit)**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Choi Siwon**

**Support Cast : Kim Heechul, Lee Donghae, Lee Eunhyuk, Park, Jungsoo, Shin Donghee**

**Warning : Genderswitch, OOC**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything but the story-line.**

**.**

**.**

**AUTHOR'S POV**

"_Mwo_?! Kau menciumnya?"

Eunhyuk mengusap telinganya, yang baru saja jadi korban suara cempreng Kyuhyun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu, matanya terbuka lebar dan bibirnya bergetar. "Di-di-dimana? Hanya pipi _kan_?"

Eunhyuk menggeleng.

"_MWO_?! Kalau begitu... _ipsul_?" seru Kyuhyun, matanya terbuka semakin lebar.

Eunhyuk kembali menggeleng. Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Hampir. Karena gugup aku hampir saja menciumnya tepat di bibir. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja! Tapi... mungkin lebih baik ku cium di bibir saja _ya_?"

"_HYA_!"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, sementara Eunhyuk meringis kecil. "_Neo_— _jinjja_. Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar melakukannya. Bibir Donghae _Oppa_ yang begitu berharga... kenapa kau menciumnyaaaa?"

"Tidak kena _kok_. Habis ku pikir, yang kemarin itu kejadian langka sekali, _kan_? Belum tentu aku bisa merasakannya lagi. Jadi, akan lebih baik kalau aku membuat kenangan manis," ujar Eunhyuk, lalu tertawa.

Kali ini Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya lebar. "Kau... untung saja kau sahabatku. Kalau tidak, aku sudah memenggal kepalamu sejak tadi," ujarnya pada Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi hanya meringis kecil lalu menangkup kedua tangannya di depan wajah—memohon ampunan dari Kyuhyun.

"_Hiks_... bibir Donghae _Oppa_..."

"Tidak kena..."

**[Manhwa Cafe, Dongdaemun-gu]**

Ini hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak _cafe_ yang menjamur di Seoul, _cafe_ yang setiap harinya selalu ramai pengunjung. _Speciality_-nya, semua pegawai di cafe ini menggunakan seragam _maid_ ala-ala _manhwa_. Desain _cafe_ pun di buat dengan konsep _manhwa_, dengan beberapa potongan komik yang terlukis permanen di dindingnya.

Dan sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Kyuhyun bekerja di tempat itu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisa tolong bersihkan meja yang disana?" Seorang _yeoja_ berseragam _maid_ berujar pada Kyuhyun—yang juga menggunakan seragam yang sama. Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat lalu segera melakukan tugasnya.

Suara lonceng dari pintu masuk _cafe_ yang terbuat dari kaca terdengar menggema, Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari pintu membalikkan badannya dan membungkuk sopan—memberi salam pada pengunjung dengan senyum yang ramah.

"_Oseo oseyo,_" ujar Kyuhyun seraya mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian bertemu muka dengan orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"_Eoh_? Kyuhyun/Siwonie?" Kedua orang yang saling mengenal itu berujar bersamaan, sama-sama terdengar kaget.

"_Yeogiseo mwohaneungeoya_ (Apa yang kau lakukan disini)? Seragam itu... _neo_..."

"_Aish_. Akan ku jelaskan nanti," ujar Kyuhyun lalu meninggalkan Siwon begitu saja. Sementara Siwon terdiam di tempatnya, sampai seorang _yeoja_ menarik tangannya. Ah, rupanya dia tidak datang sendiri. Ada tiga orang _namja_ lainnya dan juga empat orang _yeoja_ yang datang bersamanya, dan di antaranya juga ada Shindong—orang yang memaksanya ikut.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk di sudut ruangan, duduk berjajar pada sebuah sofa panjang yang di letakan menempel dengan dinding. Salah seorang dari mereka pergi, seorang _namja_ dengan tinggi tubuh rata-rata dan mengenakan kacamata berbingkai tipis, memesan beberapa cangkir kopi dan cemilan, sementara yang lain mengobrol dengan santai.

Siwon menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu suka berada di antara orang-orang ini. Beberapa dari mereka adalah teman Shindong, sementara yang lain adalah teman dari teman Shindong. Kalau ditanya ini acara macam apa, bisa dibilang ini kencan buta.

Tapi, karena sejak awal dia ikut karena terpaksa, daripada dibilang menikmati, Siwon terlihat seperti menunggu kapan acara ini akan berakhir. Apalagi sejak awal salah satu dari empat orang _yeoja_ disana, namanya Jessica, terus-terusan menempel di sampingnya, tersenyum _sok_ manis, dan tidak berhenti menanyainya ini-itu.

Pada akhirnya, Siwon justru sibuk memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sibuk mondar-mandir di depannya, membersihkan setiap meja yang baru ditinggal pengunjung. Sesekali matanya terlihat melirik ke arah meja dimana Siwon dan teman-temannya berada. Siwon berdecak pelan, kenapa sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang memata-matainya?

Tidak tahan, akhirnya Siwon menarik tangan kurus Kyuhyun yang lewat di depannya, bukan hanya membuat Kyuhyun kaget tapi juga teman-temannya yang melihat. Siwon mengusap tengkuknya, tiba-tiba merasa kikuk karena ditatap begitu banyak mata. "_Err_... _mianhae_, aku hanya ingin bicara dengan orang ini, silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian," ujar Siwon, lalu menarik Kyuhyun pergi ke meja lain—tidak jauh dari tempat semula, tapi cukup untuk bicara berdua tanpa didengar orang lain.

"Jadi, apa maksudnya ini? Kau bekerja disini? Sejak kapan?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun mengetuk telunjuknya di atas dagu.

"Mungkin sudah lima minggu. _Wae_? Aku terlihat manis dengan seragam _maid_ ini, _kan_?" ujarnya riang. Siwon memutar bola matanya.

"Untuk apa bekerja? Apa _ahjussi_ sudah tidak memberimu uang jajan lagi?"

"_Aniya_. Kau ingat beberapa waktu yang lalu saat aku mengajakmu pergi ke TFS? Kau pikir dari mana aku mendapat uang untuk membeli semua barang itu?"

"Hasil bekerja disini?"

"_Aniya_. Aku meminjamnya dari Hyukie, aku bekerja disini untuk mengganti uangnya. _Hehe_."

"Lalu untuk apa kau membeli begitu banyak? Kau bahkan membeli untukku juga. Kalau tahu itu uang pinjaman aku tidak akan membiarkanmu membeli barang sebanyak itu. Hanya demi _namja_ itu... _Aish_. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di otakmu."

"Kau memang tidak akan mengerti."

"_Oppa_!" Suara Jessica yang sepertinya sudah terjerat pesona Siwon memotong pembicaraan WonKyu, keduanya menoleh pada asal suara.

"Apa kau sudah selesai bicara dengan pelayan itu? Kita kemari bukan untuk mewawancarai pegawai disini," ujarnya dengan suara keras, seolah tidak peduli Kyuhyun mendengar ucapannya. Siwon memaksakan sebuah senyuman, mencoba mengirim tanda kalau dia butuh waktu lebih. Sementara Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya.

"_Nuguya_? Pacarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, dengan nada yang kesal. Siwon menggeleng cepat. "_Aniya_."

"Baguslah."

"_Ne_?" Siwon mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kalau kau sampai punya pacar sepertinya, aku adalah orang pertama yang akan menentangnya. _Aish_. Coba lihat dandanannya, dia pikir ini panggung pentas drama? Untuk apa memakai bedak setebal itu. Lalu matanya, aku heran bagaimana dia masih bisa membuka mata dengan maskara sebanyak itu di bulu matanya. Dan bibirnya, ku rasa lalat pun akan tergelincir kalau menginjaknya, berapa banyak _lipgloss_ yang dia pakai?" Kyuhyun menggerutu panjang lebar.

Siwon tersenyum puas. "Kau cemburu?"

.

.

Hening.

.

.

"_Hya_, apa otakmu bermasalah? Untuk apa aku cemburu? Kita bahkan bukan sepasang kekasih," jawab Kyuhyun, tapi wajahnya yang sedikit merona menunjukan sebaliknya. Tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, Siwon mempertahankan senyumnya—yang kali ini terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Kyuhyun.

"_Aish_. _Dwaesseo_. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sana pergi. Silahkan temani teman perempuanmu yang centil itu," ujar Kyuhyun mengakhiri rapat dadakan itu.

Dengan senyum lebar Siwon kembali ke tempatnya. Meminum _latte_ pesanannya yang sekarang jadi terasa lebih manis.

**[I'PARK Mall, Yongsan Station, Seoul]**

Di sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam aksesoris, boneka, dan _stationary_ di dalam Lotte Mall yang luas, di sanalah Siwon dan yang lainnya berada setelah menghabiskan waktu nonton film dan main di _Timezone_. "_Oppa_, apa aku terlihat manis?" tanya Jessica pada Siwon, memamerkan sepasang jepit rambut berbentuk pita yang kini tersemat di rambutnya.

"_Ne_." Siwon menjawab cuek setelah melirik sekilas ke arah Jessica. _Yeoja_ itu terlihat kecewa, kemudian menarik bibir bawahnya—yang berkilap karena terlalu banyak memakai _lipgloss_—ke depan.

Siwon tidak peduli. Dia justru terlihat sibuk mengamati isi toko. Kalau Kyuhyun ada disini dia pasti sudah sibuk 'mengacak-acak' barang disini, pikir Siwon, lalu tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya.

Setelah para _yeoja_ puas berbelanja, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi Siwon tba-tiba saja memisahkan diri dan bilang dia meninggalkan sesuatu lalu menyuruh yang lain pulang lebih dulu. Jessica membuka mulutnya, berniat protes karena dia masih ingin menempeli Siwon. Untunglah Shindong bergerak lebih cepat, dia menarik _yeoja_ itu dan memberi tanda pada Siwon untuk pergi cepat-cepat. Lama-lama melihat Siwon yang _stress_ ditempeli Jessica kasian juga.

Siwon tersenyum pada Shindong, sedikit berterima kasih karena sudah membebaskannya dari Jessica, meskipun Shindong juga yang menyebabkan dia harus terjebak bersama gadis itu seharian.

Rupanya Siwon kembali ke toko tadi, menghampiri sebuah rak berisi boneka-boneka lucu berbagai ukuran. Kelihatannya dia tertarik dengan sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna putih yang dipajang di rak paling atas.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Seorang pegawai wanita menghampiri Siwon. Siwon mengambil boneka yang sejak tadi diperhatikannya. "_Ne_. Aku mau boneka ini."

Pegawai wanita itu tersenyum kemudian membawa boneka itu ke kasir, diikuti Siwon di belakangnya.

.

.

.

"Bisa kau berikan pita di lehernya?"

** [Manhwa Cafe, Dongdaemun-gu]**

Kyuhyun melirik jam besar yang tertempel di dinding _cafe_, tanpa sadar menghela napasnya saat melihat jarum pendeknya menunjuk ke angka tujuh—malam. Dua jam lagi jam kerjanya selesai dan dia bisa pulang ke rumah.

Sementara Kyuhyun sibuk memikirkan kasur empuknya di rumah, suara lonceng kembali terdengar untuk yang kesekian ratus kalinya hari ini. Meskipun lelah, Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum semanis mungkin dan menyapa pengunjung.

Tapi senyum cerianya berubah jadi ekspresi terkejut saat melihat siapa yang memasuki _cafe_. Lee Donghae, tanpa penyamaran, bersama dengan _manager_nya yang tidak kalah tampan darinya.

"_Oppa_!" Kyuhyun berseru riang, membuat beberapa orang menoleh padanya—tapi Kyuhyun tidak akan sadar lingkungan kalau sudah begini—, lalu menghampiri Donghae.

Sama seperti Siwon, Donghae juga terkejut saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan seragam _maid_nya. "Kyuhyun-ah. _Eoh_? Kau..."

"Kau mengenalnya?" Leeteuk bertanya pada Donghae.

"Dia...," Donghae memotong ucapannya sendiri, kemudian berbisik pada Leeteuk, "gadis yang waktu itu ku ceritakan."

Leeteuk terdiam, mencoba mengingat siapa yang dimaksud Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian seperti mengingat sesuatu dia mengangguk. Matanya memandang ke arah Kyuhyun dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, kemudian dia tersenyum misterius. "Kau pegawai baru disini?" tanyanya pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "_Eum_. _Geundae_... apa kalian sering kemari?"

"Tidak terlalu. Aku pemilik _cafe_ ini," ujar Leeteuk. Alasan kenapa Donghae merasa cukup nyaman untuk tidak menggunakan penyamaran di tempat ini. Lagipula biasanya dia punya tempat sendiri untuk menikmati secangkir _latte_ di _cafe_ ini.

"_Jinjja_? _Mianhae_, _sajangnim_. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap tidak sopan pada pemilik _cafe_." Kyuhyun membungkukkan badannya.

"_Aigoo_~ tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu. Semua pegawai disini adalah temanku, kau juga," ujar Leeteuk seraya memamerkan senyumnya. Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini, tahu begitu aku akan lebih sering datang kemari," ujar Donghae.

"_Eh_?" Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya, pipinya merona. Donghae tersenyum melihatnya, sementara Leeteuk yang berdiri di sampingnya berdecak pelan.

"_Hya_, kau tidak lihat aku masih ada disini? _Aish_," ujar Leeteuk pada Donghae seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu pergi begitu saja. Sementara itu Donghae yang tersisa menuntun Kyuhyun ke sebuah meja kosong.

"Kyuhyun-ah, _kajja_."

"_Geundae Oppa_, aku sedang bekerja."

"_Gwaenchana_. Leeteuk _Hyung_ tidak akan memecatmu," ujar Donghae seraya tertawa kecil. Merasa sudah tidak ada masalah, Kyuhyun pun menurut. Tak lama, Leeteuk yang tadi menghilang datang dengan tiga gelas _cappucino_ dan dua piring _cake_.

"_Jja_. Kali ini gratis," ujarnya seraya meletakan semua yang dibawanya satu per satu di meja. Kyuhyun yang merasa tidak enak dengan cekatan membantu meletakannya.

"_Gomawo_, _Oppa,"_ ujar Kyuhyun.

"_Ne_," balas Leeteuk ramah, kemudian mendudukan dirinya di samping Donghae. "Kyuhyun-ah, berapa umurmu?" Leeteuk bertanya tiba-tiba.

"_Sib-yugnyeon_ (enam belas)."

Leeteuk mengangguk. "_Ah_~ Hanya empat tahun, ku rasa tidak apa-apa. _Geuchyo_?" ujarnya seraya melirik Donghae dan tersenyum misterius. Donghae mencibir pelan, dia tahu _Hyung_-nya sedang menggodanya.

**[In Front of Cho's Family House]**

Langit sudah begitu gelap, Siwon melirik jam tangannya dan melihat angka 20:16 disana. Sekarang dirinya berdiri di depan rumah Kyuhyun dengan sebuah boneka besar di tangannya. Sedetik yang lalu dia masih berjalan dengan senyum di wajahnya, sampai matanya melihat Kyuhyun keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Senyum itu hilang, berganti dengan raut wajah penasaran.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, _Oppa_." Samar-samar suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari tempatnya berdiri. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya beberapa kali pada seseorang yang berada dalam mobil, kemudian mobil itu melesat pergi.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun, yang sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu rumahnya, berbalik ketika mendengar seseroang memanggil namanya. "Siwonie? _Waegeuraeyo_? Kenapa malam-malam begini ada di depan rumahku?" tanyanya bingung saat melihat Siwon. Kemudian sebuah benda yang cukup besar dan terlihat mencolok menarik perhatiannya. "Apa itu?" Kyuhyun bertanya pada Siwon.

"_Jja_. Untukmu." Siwon menyodorkan boneka besar itu pada Kyuhyun.

"_Mwoya_~? Aku kan tidak sedang berulang tahun," ujar Kyuhyun, tapi tetap menerima boneka itu. Boneka lucu begini, sayang kalau tidak diambil, pikirnya.

"Memangnya ada aturan yang bilang kalau aku hanya boleh memberimu hadiah di hari ulang tahunmu?"

"Tetap saja... kenapa tiba-tiba memberiku ini?" Kyuhyun tetap keras kepala seperti biasanya.

Siwon mengusap tengkuknya. "Itu... untuk yang waktu itu, di TFS."

"Tapi—"

"_Dwaesseo_. Aku hanya ingin memberikannya untukmu. Terima saja," ujar Siwon yang mulai gemas.

Kyuhyun mencibir. "_Arasseo. Gomawoo_~" ujarnya mengalah, lagipula dia tidak benar-benar ingin menolak boneka itu.

"Apa aku harus memberimu nama? Siwonie?" ujar Kyuhyun—pada boneka didepannya.

Siwon melotot tak percaya. "_Mwoya_? Kau memberikan namaku untuk boneka gendut itu? Setelah kuda, apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti beruang di matamu?" protes Siwon.

"Bukankah kau memberikannya padaku? Itu artinya terserah padaku mau memberinya nama apa," ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah, kemudian kembali menatap boneka ditangannya. "Siwonie~ jangan jadi anak yang menyebalkan seperti Siwon yang disana, _arachi_?"

Siwon tak bisa lagi berkomentar. Biar saja begini, lagipula Kyuhyun terlihat sangat manis saat bicara dengan _teddy bear_ putihnya. "_Hya_, sepertinya... aku melihatmu di antar pulang oleh seseorang tadi. Siapa?"

Kyuhyun berhenti bermain dengan boneka barunya, kemudian menatap Siwon. Dia tersenyum lebar lalu menjawab, "Donghae _Oppa_."

Ah, pantas saja perasaanku tidak enak, pikir Siwon. Begitu mendengar nama Donghae rasanya _mood_nya rusak begitu saja. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku bertemu dengannya di _cafe_, ternyata pemilik _cafe_ itu adalah _manager_nya. Berkat dia, hari ini aku bisa pulang lebih cepat. Hehe."

Dan berita ini semakin membuat suasana hatinya bertambah buruk. Kenapa sepertinya Donghae dan Kyuhyun... berjodoh?

"_Cih_. _Hya_, apa kau yakin pekerjaannya baik-baik saja? Ku rasa dia punya terlalu banyak waktu luang. Mungkin dia tidak sehebat yang selama ini kau bicarakan," ujar Siwon.

"_HYA_!" Kyuhyun melempar _deathglare_ terbaiknya.

Siwon menutup telinganya. "_Aigoo-aigoo_~ Lihat, ku rasa Siwonie ingin menangis karena teriakanmu melukai telinganya. _Jinjjaya_. Kau berteriak tepat di telinganya," ujar Siwon dengan wajah iba.

"_Mwoya_? Dia hanya boneka, bodoh!"

"Siapa yang tadi mengajaknya bicara lebih dulu?"

Kyuhyun kehabisan kata-kata. _Well_, memang dia yang memulainya. "_Aish. Dwaesseo_! Sana pulang! Aku mau tidur."

"_Arasseo_~ Aku pulang." Siwon melambaikan tangannya kemudian berbalik pergi. Hanya beberapa langkah, sebelum dia berhenti dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Apa lagi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan sedikit jengah.

Siwon tersenyum lebar. "Siwonie, _jomsimhae_! _Noona_ yang disana memang galak, cerewet, dan sangat suka berteriak, tapi kau tidak perlu takut, hatinya baik dan dia bisa jadi sangat manis—kadang-kadang."

Dan setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, dia benar-benar pergi. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang membeku di tempatnya dengan mulut terbuka. "Cih. _Michigatta_."

Tapi sesaat kemudian senyum manis kembali mengembang di wajahnya, ditatapnya Siwonie versi beruang gendut di tangannya, kemudian dipeluknya erat-erat seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

**[Jawoon High School, 1st grade B class]**

Satu lagi hari yang tenang di Jawoon High School. Mungkin terlalu tenang sampai Kyuhyun tertidur di atas bukunya. Sementara di depan kelas seorang guru berkaca mata super tebal sibuk mengoceh tentang sejarah Korea dengan suaranya yang hampir tak terdengar. Guru seperti itu, tidak ada satu pun yang benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya.

Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun pun hampir saja tertidur kalau bukan karena suara getaran kasar dari ponsel Kyuhyun yang bergesekan dengan meja.

"Kyuhyun-ah, ponselmu." Eunhyuk mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun, tapi tetap tidak membuat anak itu terbangun. Merasa anak itu tidak akan bangun, akhirnya Eunhyuk mengambil ponsel yang tergelatak di kolong meja itu. Tadinya sih hanya berniat melihat siapa yang mengirimi Kyuhyun pesan di jam pelajaran seperti ini.

"_Eoh_?"

Tapi saat melihat namanya yang terpampang disana, niatnya berubah, membacanya sedikit tidak apa-apa, _kan_?

**_From: Naui Prince_**

Kyuhyunie, _annyeong_.

_Mwohae_ (sedang apa)?

Gadis manis itu mengeluh, iri karena pesan itu masuk ke ponsel Kyuhyun dan bukan dirinya. Diliriknya Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur pulas dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

**_Reply_****:**

_Annyeong, Oppa_ ^^

_Igeoneun_ Hyukie-eyo.

Kyuhyun sedang tidur -_-"

Ya, Eunhyuk membalas pesan itu. Kemudian tidak lama kemudian pesan lainnya datang.

**_From: Naui Prince_**

_Eoh_? Hyukie?

Kau membuka ponsel Kyuhyun?

_Nappeun_ :D

**_Reply_****:**

Kyuhyunie tidak akan marah

Dia sendiri juga sering membajak ponselku -,-

Belum sampai balasan dari Donghae, Eunhyuk kembali mengirim satu pesan lain.

**_To: Naui Prince_**

+82x0x

Itu nomorku.

Kirimi aku pesan supaya aku tidak perlu membajak ponsel Kyuhyun lagi :p

**_From_****: +82xx0**

Sekarang kalian tidak perlu saling membajak :D

**_Reply_****:**

_Oppa_...

Tentang... ciuman yang waktu itu

Kau tidak marah, _kan_? :(

**_From: Hubby_**

Kalau aku marah, aku tidak akan membalas pesanmu :)

Ngomong-ngomong, kau meninggalkan sapu tanganmu di mobilku.

**_Reply_****:**

Kalau aku bilang aku sengaja meninggalkannya agar _Oppa_ mengembalikannya padaku, apa _Oppa_ marah?

.

.

.

.

.

Eunhyuk mulai merasa cemas saat Donghae tidak juga membalas pesannya. Tapi kemudian ponselnya bergetar, dengan cepat Eunhyuk membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

**_From: Hubby_**

Hyukie-ya... _you are really something._

Gadis itu mengerang pelan. "_Ah mwoya ige_~? Apa dia marah?"

**TBC**

Fast update *but I'm not sure 'bout the quality :/*

Mian, WonKyu sepertinya jalan di tempat. Maklumin aja deh, Kyui kan lemot dan ga seagresif uri Hyukie onyet #plak

Liat aja noh kemaren di Hongkong, EunHae kissing beneran, bibirxbibir, sedangkan WonKyu bibirxkertasxbibir #waks

Pikir aja deh kalo jadi Siwon, ga segampang itu buat nyatain cinta ama orang yg ga kliatan suka sama sekali ama kita #iya apa ngga? ngga? oke qta beda paham XD

Kemaren yg END itu bonus loh ya, bukannya ni epep keseluruhan XD *just in case ada yg salah paham*

Ane udah libur boooossss! No more tugas laknat! *banzaaaaaaaaaiiiii*

Seperti biasa, terima kasih banyak untuk para reviewers:

Anata Cho| ChoYeongie| shin min hyo| everadit| mitatitu| rikha-chan| orchid siwonest fadhlan wonkyu| mylovelychun| KyuKyuKyuKyuBabyKyunnie| | Astri407| evil kyu| santkyu| anin arlunerz| Syifa0304| wonnie| FiWonKyu0201| dazzledaisy| simbagyuu| GaemGyu92| Jmhyewon| Guest nyunyuw| Cho Angel Kim| chomhia| Kayla WonKyu| WKS0711|

C U :3


End file.
